Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure!
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: The Milky Way Kingdom has fallen and the Zodiac Crystals are scattered around Ryuuseizaka! To stop the Kurohoshi, a new Pretty Cure team will rise up and fight Black Hole's minions! Fight! Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure!
1. By the Stars! I'm a Pretty Cure!

Galaxy: (humming Lupinranger VS Patoranger theme) Man, those two themes combined are so awesome! (continues humming, not noticing a portal open as Umika tumbles out)

Umika: Hup! (looks around) Eh?

Galaxy: Hm? (looks over and lets out an undignified yelp) Umika? What are you doing here?

Umika: Dunno. I was fighting a Gangler one minute, next thing I know I'm here.

Galaxy: Tsk. Those stinking Ganglers. I got you covered. (opens a portal and nods) There you go.

Umika: Thanks! Now then, _adieu_! (jumps through the portal as Cure Virgo skids into the room)

Virgo: Alright! Made it in time for the new Pretty Cure debut! By the stars, it'll be grand!

Galaxy: Alrighty. Shall we then?

Virgo: Yeah! (pulls out the Zodiac Wand and twirls it, making a pink background with the Disclaimers on them)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Pretty Cure, as all the rights go exclusively to Toei for that brand. This is a fanmade series for entertainment purposes only._

_1290 ~ Zodiac Warrior ~ 1290_

A large battle raged through the starry sky, the mass of the explosions coming from a few monsters.

A pair of heels slid against the cracked ground as a silver and purple haired girl looked up at the monster in front of her, pink eyes glimmering with anger.

A boy landed next to the girl, his royal guard uniform tattered and torn and his ice blue goggles cracked as he wiped the blood away from his mouth and looked at the girl. "Princess! We're not going to win this fight! We need to escape the land!"

"But...!" The silver and purple clad girl protested, clearly wanting to fight more.

"Now! That's an order!" The boy shouted at her.

Her eyes widened; she had not heard his commanding tone in a long time. Her expression turned serious as she nodded. "Yeah." She ran into the castle, the boy hot on her heels.

The two were soon joined by a white rabbit like animal and an orange fox that floated after them quickly.

"What is going on, guys?" The rabbit asked in concern, her voice high and cute.

The silver and purple clad girl looked at the rabbit. "We have to get to the Zodiac Crystal Room, Lepus! The others must be kept safe!"

The fox looked at the boy. "Master Orion, is this a good idea?" His voice was lower, but more mature and definitely cute.

Orion looked at the fox. "Vulpeculos, if we don't protect the Crystals, the Milky Way Kingdom will fall to Black Hole! The Crystals are our only hope!"

Both fairies look at each other in concern.

The girl, Cure Taurus, saw the entrance up ahead and charged forward, ramming the doors open as the four stopped and looked at the sight in front of them.

Surrounding the room were eleven different Crystals, each a different color and each showing the respective symbol of the Zodiac.

Taurus pulled out her own Crystal and looked at it, the symbol of her Zodiac winking back at her with a shimmer in the purple crystal. "Everyone must be protected from the Kurohoshi. This is our fate."

Orion nodded and stepped forward, casting his magic and causing the other Crystals to rise up and swirl around.

Suddenly, Taurus heard a bang as she whipped her wand out and aimed at the door, firing a shot that created a barrier, blocking the three villains following them as they started attacking the shield. "That'll hold them off, but not for long!"

Orion finished his spell and a portal opened up, which the Crystals zoomed through quickly. He looked at Taurus and the fairies. "Taurus! Lepus! Vulpeculos! Let's go!"

The fairies nodded and flew through the portal quickly, but as Taurus ran to the portal, she felt a sting at the back of her neck. "Ah!"

Orion looked around in surprise. "Taurus!"

She winced slightly. "I'll be okay. Let's go, Orion!"

He nodded. "Yeah!" He jumped through the portal.

She followed behind, feeling the pain affect her mind as she gasped slightly.

At the same time, a brunette haired girl woke up, blinking her light blue eyes in confusion. "What was that dream about...?"

(Cue theme: 3-2-1! Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

When you look at the stars,

What do you see?

Will there be a sign of hope

Or a sign of despair?

Even if we're stuck within a pinch

(Stuck within a pinch)

Keep your hope alive!

It's time to go go go!

Fire your ignition!

Race up to the stars!

Grant us the strength of the constellations!

With our hearts burning

We will fight on!

All of our hopes are one!

(Go-go-go!)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

_Chapter 1: By the Stars! I'm a Pretty Cure!_

The girl, Airi Hoshinako, was up a few minutes later, trimming her hair into a shoulder length and smiling slightly. "Alright! By the stars, this looks amazing!" She cleaned up the hair she had scattered around the area and tossed it away before she jogged to her closet and pulled out a uniform. "Okay!" She got it on and looked herself over: Her school uniform consisted of a grey blazer, a white button up blouse, a black and blue skirt patterned like the night sky, knee high socks, black shoes, and normally a grey tie, but instead hers was a light pink, her favorite color. "Tee-hee-hee! Quite amazing if I do say so myself."

"Airi! Breakfast!" A mature woman's voice called up to her.

Airi looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Coming, Mom!" She raced downstairs quickly and slid into the kitchen. "Whoa! Easy-peesy!"

Mako looked at her daughter and chuckled lightly. "Jeez, Airi. You know how worried you get me sometimes."

Airi blushed as she sat down. "Sorry, Mom." She looked at the plate of omurice in front of her, noticing the little stars all over it. "Oh? Is this to celebrate the meteor shower tonight?"

Mako nodded. "Yes. The boss is going to have me quite busy tonight."

Airi smiled as she started eating. "Sounds great, Mom! I bet you'll see a bunch of awesome meteors!" She took a sip of her tea, knowing that as an astronomer, her mother would be quite busy.

Mako nodded and smiled brightly. "I certainly hope so."

Airi checked her watch and finished her meal before getting up and bowing. "Thanks for the meal."

"Have fun at school." Mako smiled brightly.

Airi nodded. "Okay!" She headed outside and got her bike out, getting on and riding down the street with a bright smile on her face. "Alright! By the stars, if today couldn't get any luckier, it'll be too soon!"

She had spoken too quickly as a bright sparkle appeared in the sky.

"Oh?" She pulled to a stop and got off, looking up at the sky. "What is that light?"

There was a bright streak that flew straight at Airi before... _WHAP!_

"AH!" She stumbled back and fell on the ground, slowly sitting up and rubbing the bump on her forehead. "Ow ow ow ow... jeez, what hit me?" She looked at the object and saw a beautiful round pink orb made of crystal that sparkled in the sunlight and in its center was the astrological symbol for Virgo, gleaming in a beautiful golden color.

Her eyes widened in amazement. "So pretty..." She picked up the orb and looked at it. "I can't leave you alone, can I? I'd better hang on to you until I find somewhere safe for you." She placed the crystal in her pocket and got on her bike again, riding off to school with her smile returning. "I wonder what other surprises are in store for today."

Unknown to her or anyone else, within the darkened Milky Way Kingdom, there lay countless bodies and the sky was filled with black clouds.

In the castle, a set of footsteps sounded off as a navy blue haired man walked into the main throne room and kneeled down, closing his similarly colored eyes. "You wished to see me, master?"

A deeper, more menacing voice sounded off. _"The Milky Way Kingdom has fallen, but the Zodiac Crystals have been scattered into another world. That is where you come in, Lupus. Find the crystals and destroy Cure Taurus!"_

"Yes, sir!" Lupus barked out as he stood up, his wolf like ears and tail shining in the faint light. "As long as Black Hole stands defiantly, no star will be safe!" He teleported away quickly.

At the Galactic Star Academy for Bright Young Students, Airi chained up her bike and headed inside, greeting her fellow students. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Airi!" The kids called back to her.

Airi smiled as she walked down the hall and heard the familiar sound of a violin playing. "Sounds like Harumi is getting her practice in."

She took a peek into the classroom and saw that it was indeed her best friend, Harumi Aoki, playing her beautiful violin music. The young woman had her navy blue hair up in a braided ponytail and her purple eyes were focused on her strings, her hands gripping the violin and gliding the bow across the strings as gently as a feather.

Harumi slowly finished the song and took a breath before looking at Airi with a kind smile. "Good morning, Airi."

Airi smiled back. "Morning, Rumi! Absolutely fabulous! I can tell you've been practicing for the show tonight!"

Harumi nodded. "Yeah. But..." She lost her smile, looking at her violin.

Airi blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Harumi sighed softly. "I suppose I'm just nervous about performing tonight. It's my first time doing this in front of a lot more people than just the class."

Airi nodded. "I understand. Well, the best way to shake off those nasty old jitters is to just think of what makes you happy!" She smiled brightly. "Take me for example. Whenever I'm feeling down or hopeless, I always turn to drawing a nice picture. Just last night after I got picked on for my long hair, I drew a picture of me becoming a magical girl."

Harumi giggled and smiled as she put her glasses on. "Well, who knows? Fate has a funny way of showing off what it could do."

Airi grinned brightly. "Yep! Let's hope for a bright day today!"

While the two were chatting, a familiar pink eyed girl was listening in, brushing her black hair back slightly.

Orion walked up to her. "Tsukasa, are you sure the Virgo Crystal chose her?"

Tsukasa looked at her partner and nodded. "I could see it when she walked into the school." She flashed back to noticing Airi's bubbly innocence and purity. "Her heart is the purist I've ever seen. She is a perfect choice for Virgo's power."

Orion sighed softly. "I hope you're right, my lady."

Later that day around the lunch hour, Airi and Harumi chatted among themselves more before a golden haired girl, Kaoru Ichimonji walked over to them. "Hey, gals. Mind if I join in?"

Airi looked up and smiled. "Kaoru! Sure, take a seat!"

Kaoru grinned happily, her dark green eyes glimmering as she sat down and flicked her bowl cut hair back slightly. "I swear, soccer practice is never easy. Coach had us running three miles today. It's insanity!"

Harumi blinked slightly. "All in a day's work for an athlete like you, I suppose."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. And what about you, Harumikan? Still nervous about the performance tonight?"

Harumi nodded. "Yeah. I just hope I practiced enough..."

"You'll be alright!" Kaoru encouraged her. "Just remember: A long road is never taken easy by doing a shortcut."

Airi snickered. "Okay. No more fortune cookies for you, missy."

"What? I like looking up all the wise sayings." Kaoru smiled.

As they chatted, Vulpeculos was holding on to his partner's tail as she dragged him along. "Lepus! Don't! They're gonna notice you!" His tiny foot hit a rock and he fell forward, both fairies tumbling out into view of the three as Lepus slammed into Airi's forehead, coincidentally forehead first.

Airi yelped and hit the ground again. "Deja Vu..." She sat up and looked at the fairies. "I've never seen animals that look like that."

"They're cute though." Kaoru smiled.

Harumi nodded as she picked up Lepus and gently bandaged her head. "There you are, little one."

Airi picked up Vulpeculos and looked him over curiously, noticing the star shaped pattern on his forehead. "Huh? That's unusual."

Tsukasa had been watching from the shadows and she face palmed in annoyance. "Dang fairies..."

_Eye-catch: Airi, Harumi, Kaoru, Tsukasa, and Orion are seen spinning around as Lepus and Vulpeculos jump by their feet before the four heroes change into their respective forms._

Later that day, Lupus was watching over the city, smirking lightly as he saw the various people as he sat down on the rooftop. "I see these people are filled with some despair, but I need a good amount to..." He stops as his ears twitch and he looked down at a certain blue haired girl working on her violin music, smiling evilly. "Perfect."

With Airi as she was waiting for Harumi to perform, she went to the bathroom and sat down on a toilet, looking at the fairies for a moment before she pulled out the small crystal and frowned silently. "I wonder what's going on..."

Lepus blinked and looked over, seeing the Virgo Crystal. "The Virgo Crystal!" She flew over and picked it up, looking at Airi. "I can't believe it chose you!"

Airi looked at Lepus in confusion before she let out a scream in fright. "TALKING RABBIT!! TALKING RABBIT!!"

Vulpeculos flew out of Airi's bag and smacked her face. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, WOMAN!!"

Airi just got more frightened as she skittered back. "And now a talking fox! I'm going cuckoo!! MOM!!!!" She started running out, only to stop when she heard the growl of a stomach. "Eh?" She looked around and saw Lepus blushing.

"Sorry, but I'm hungry." Lepus admitted.

Vulpeculos heard his stomach growl as well. "I could use a snack too."

Airi blinked slightly before she pulled out a couple of granola bars and smiled at them. "Well, how about trying some granola bars, guys?"

The two fairies smiled and flew over, taking the bars. "Let's eat!" They took one bite and chewed it, smiling together. "Yummy!"

Airi smiled as she watched them. "This is definitely unexpected, but I'm happy. My name's Airi, by the way. Who are you two?"

Lepus looks at her. "I'm Lepus, and this is my bestest friend, Vulpeculos!" She held her partner's paw as she introduced him.

"Nice to meet you both!" Airi responded, letting Lepus shake her index finger.

In the auditorium, Harumi was peeking out from behind the curtains, nervous and shaking. "I don't know if I can do this..."

"What if you had a little help?" A voice sounded off behind her.

"Eh?" Harumi perked up and looked over, seeing Lupus in his disguise; a black fedora to cover his wolf ears and a black and blue suit with the shirt opened slightly, showing his bare and smooth chest.

She blinked in curiosity. "Who are you?"

He walked over to her, holding out a card that looked similar to a tarot card. "I can give you whatever you want."

She blinked slightly and slowly reached out for the card, and once her fingers touched it, she felt her despair take over her heart. "AH!"

He smirked and ran a finger along the brim of his hat. "Let your heart be filled with despair! Go, Kurohoshi!" He flung out his hand and a black aura surrounded Harumi, pulling her Crystal Star out of her body and transforming it into a black violin shaped monster, red eyes opening below the black star which was now upside down. "**KUROHOSHI!!**"

Harumi's body hit the ground, her skin as pale as marble.

"Now, Kurohoshi! Tear this place apart and find that Crystal!" Lupus commanded his monster.

**"KURO!" **The Kurohoshi stomped forward and scared the people out of their seats as they rushed out of the room.

In the bathroom, Airi heard the commotion and blinked in surprise. "What was that?" She got up and ran out, seeing the Kurohoshi. "What is that thing?!"

Lepus flew over. "A Kurohoshi!"

"A what now?!" Airi looked at Lepus.

Vulpeculos took over explaining. "Kurohoshi are monsters born from someone's doubt and despair. There must have been a person with self doubt and concerns here!"

Airi looked around, having had noticed the Kurohoshi's appearance, and saw something that scared her to her core. "Rumi!" She ran over, barely dodging the Kurohoshi as she got to Harumi's side. "Rumi! Hang in there!"

Lepus flew over. "She won't respond while her Crystal Star is out of her body. If it's out too long, she'll fall into a deep sleep until the Kurohoshi is defeated!"

Lupus noticed Airi and chuckled softly. "So stupid to get in the way. Kurohoshi, strike her!"

"**KURO!**" The Kurohoshi went to attack her.

Airi yelped as she saw it coming and grabbed Lepus to keep her safe.

Orion burst into the room, garbed in his royal guard uniform as he landed in front of Airi and made a shield, stopping the attack as he looked at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded a bit upon seeing Orion in front of her. "I think so."

He pushed back against the attack and started fighting the Kurohoshi.

Vulpeculos flew over and looked at Airi. "Orion can't do this alone! He needs the help of the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure!"

"Pretty Cure?" Airi blinked slightly.

Tsukasa ran over and picked up Harumi, looking at Airi. "That crystal you found earlier, it responds to strong emotions of hope! Dig deep within yourself and find that hope!"

Airi blinked again, her eyes widening as she remembered a time when she had felt little hope, the day her father had died while rescuing people from a fire.

_Five year old Airi had been scared stiff and she looked at her mother. "Momma, will we be okay?"_

_Mako nodded to her little girl. "Of course, Airi. You just have to turn to the stars for your hope."_

_Airi smiled brightly through her tears and nodded. "Yeah!"_

Airi came out of her memories in time to see the Kurohoshi knock Orion back. "Turn to the stars... for my hope..."

Orion struggled to get up as Lupus laughed evilly from above. "Looks like this is the end for you, Orion."

"Hold it right there!" Airi's angry voice sounded off.

"Hm?" Lupus looked over and saw a furious Airi. "Oh, the little one is back on her feet again? You'll be down quicker than a wink."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" She snapped at him.

He blinked in shock, not knowing what to say.

She calmed down a bit before continuing her speech, looking down. "I don't know who you think you are, you crazy wolf, but messing with my friend, someone I care about who had an important performance tonight..." She looked up bravely. "I'll never forgive that!"

Lupus narrowed his eyes. "Naivete will get you nowhere!"

The Kurohoshi swung its arm up and launched it down at her.

Airi shook her head bravely. "Not naivete, but _HOPE_!!!!"

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed from Airi's pocket and the attack was stopped by a shield.

"What?!" Lupus was in shock.

Airi watched as the Virgo Zodiac Crystal floated out and glew brightly, changing into a pink wand shape with the crystal in the middle of a light pink star. She gasped in awe. "Amazing..." She remained in awe for a couple of seconds before gaining a determined expression and grabbing the wand, starting to glow.

(Insert Color Charge Instrumental)

In a pink void, the Virgo Zodiac Wand spun around until Airi grabbed it, donning a light pink gown. "Zodiac Wand!" She drew a heart that glew before she smiled. "Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!" She held the wand up as it shot a firework off that exploded into the shape of her Zodiac formation in the stars before she flew through it, doing various twists and winking at the camera, stars forming around her arms and causing gloves to appear with flowy arm warmers, before she twirled around and ribbons wrapped around her legs, forming her shoes.

She winked and danced a bit before spinning as a strapless dress formed on her body, the bottom half being poofy and looking like a star shape and the top half being basic pink with a white strip down the middle.

She hopped from one star to the next as she gained a light pink ribbon on her neck with a bow in the back, a pair of wings on her dress top, and she blew a kiss, causing her lips to be glossed and her hair to grow longer and get tied up into two short pigtails up top and loose at the bottom, the color changing to blonde with a pink ombre as a star with Virgo's symbol appeared on the wings and larger, angel like wings appeared on her back, spreading out widely.

The pink void changed to a void with stars as she twirled around, grabbing a star crown with a bow and placing it on her head before she held out her arms in an embracing way. The Zodiac Wand landed in a sparkly bag by her left side as she landed with one foot in front of the other.

"The virgin's pure heart! Cure Virgo!" Cure Virgo moved her hands, pink sparkles flying from them as she blinked her blue eyes and posed Sailor Moon style.

(End instrumental, cue End theme: Go Zodiacs! Let's Pretty Cure!)

Preview:

Airi: Eh?! What do I do now?!

Vulpeculos: Fight the Kurohoshi and save Harumi and the Milky Way Kingdom!

Tsukasa: Don't overload her!

Lepus: Sorry!

Airi: I have to protect everyone! Rumi would want this from me!

_Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure! Mission Start! Stop the Kurohoshi! By the stars, this will be epic!_

_1290 ~ Zodiac Warrior ~ 1290_

Galaxy: At last! I got it completely done!

Virgo: Yep! Not to mention, my entrance was really grand!

Galaxy: Definitely! And we'll see the transformation again next chapter because that's your first fight!

Virgo: Yay! By the stars, I can barely wait!

Galaxy: Meantime, let's hope for good comments and likes from the readers. (looks at the camera) This is my first attempt at a Pretty Cure fanfic, so_ please_ go easy on me!

Virgo: With that said, see you next time! (waves good-bye)


	2. Mission Start! Stop the Kurohoshi!

Galaxy: Alright! Part 2 of Virgo's introduction! Last time, we saw how she's inspiring and joyful, this time when it comes down to her friend becoming suspicious, we might see a more nervous side to her, plus maybe start Harumi and Kaoru into becoming Cures as well. Better not waste any time! (grabs a magic wand with a crescent moon) Cure Up Rapapa! Start the chapter! (waves wand and creates disclaimers)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Pretty Cure, as all the rights go exclusively to Toei for that brand. This is a fanmade series for entertainment purposes only._

_1290 ~ Zodiac Warrior ~ 1290_

Airi couldn't stop looking at herself in awe. "I... I actually became a magical girl..." She smiled happily, her blue eyes sparkling.

"That's a Pretty Cure." Tsukasa got up and looked at her.

Airi looked at her in confusion. "Tsukasa?"

Orion got up and placed a hand on Airi's shoulder, causing her to look at him. "You can do this, Airi."

Airi nodded with a determined face and looked at the Kurohoshi.

"Tch! Another Cure won't make a difference!" Lupus snarled angrily before he pointed at Airi. "Get her!!"

**"KURO!!!"** The monster swung at her again.

Airi jumped up as the fist hit the ground, her eyes squeezed shut as she braced for a hard landing, but it never came. "Huh?" She opened her eyes and saw her wings flapping slightly. "EH?!? I'm flying?!" She flailed in the air slightly.

"That's right!" Lepus flew up to her. "Virgo was described as an angel! That's why you have wings!"

Airi listened before she smiled happily. "I see! Alright, in that case..." She did a front flip and kicked the Kurohoshi, doing a hand flip and landing on the ground. "Glad I took karate three years ago!"

**"****KU! RO! HO! SHIII!!!"** The Kurohoshi tried punching her three times and she dodged each punch before blocking a side punch and sliding back.

"I'm not giving up on my friends! No matter what, I will prevail!!" Airi shouted.

Her star twinkled as she drew a heart with her wand. "Pretty Cure!" She flipped her hair and placed her hands to her lips. "Virgo Heartful Kiss!!!" She blew a kiss with a bright smile and filled the heart with energy that flew at the Kurohoshi and enveloped it in a pink heart.

**"So beautiful..."** The Kurohoshi had a calm look in its eyes as it exploded in a cloud of pink smoke and the Crystal Star became a clear shining crystal, floating to Airi's hand.

"So this is a Crystal Star?" She asked curiously.

Tsukasa nodded. "Yeah. It sparkles bright when someone has a lot of hope, but when it starts darkening thanks to despair, the Black Hole Corps and its leader, Eclipse, can take advantage of that and forcefully turn people into Kurohoshi."

Orion looked around. "Speaking of Black Hole Corps, where'd Lupus go?"

The girls looked around as well and saw that Lupus was gone.

Lepus floated over. "Looks like he turned tail and ran. Hmph. Serves that psycho wolf right." She crossed her arms across her chest.

Vulpeculos floated by Airi's head. "Better get the Star returned to Harumi."

Airi nodded. "Yeah." She knelt by Harumi's side and held the Star out. With a small twinkle, it disappeared and the star shaped hole was gone as the blunette started waking up.

"Huh? What happened?" She turned to look over and saw a pink clad girl with blonde hair and a pink ombre smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" Airi asked her.

Harumi nodded. "Yeah. I had a weird dream though... where's Airi?" She looked around in confusion.

Airi thought quickly. "Oh, your friend is alright. I made sure she got to safety. It wasn't just me who was helping people out and fighting the monster though."

Orion stepped forward and extended his hand to Harumi. "Here. Let me help you up."

She looked at him and blushed slightly, slowly accepting his hand and getting up. "Um... thank you."

Orion bowed to her. "You're quite welcome."

Airi backed up. "Now we'd better get going. Catch you later!" She waved her wand and made herself and the other four disappear.

Harumi blinked in surprise and looked around, seeing them gone. "What...?"

(Cue theme: 3-2-1! Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

When you look at the stars,

What do you see?

Will there be a sign of hope

Or a sign of despair?

Even if we're stuck within a pinch

(Stuck within a pinch)

Keep your hope alive!

It's time to go go go!

Fire your ignition!

Race up to the stars!

Grant us the strength of the constellations!

With our hearts burning

We will fight on!

All of our hopes are one!

(Go-go-go!)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

_Chapter 2: Mission Start! Stop the Kurohoshi!_

The next day was a weekend and Airi was wearing her favorite pink shirt with a light pink heart in the middle of it, blue capris, and black flats as she and the four Milky Way Kingdom denizens met in her room, Tsukasa and Orion in their casual clothes as well, hers being a casual purple summer dress, knee high socks, and dark purple shoes while his was a black T-shirt with the constellation of his namesake on it, blue denim pants, white socks, and black tennis shoes.

"Okay, so I'm a magical girl called a Pretty Cure, but I still don't completely understand this. Who are all of you and why do I need to beat these guys?"

Tsukasa took a sip of her tea. "True, we haven't told you the truth about ourselves yet. You see, in the Milky Way Kingdom, my true name is Princess Galaxy Shine Andromeda. I only took Tsukasa Gingasei as a name for living here on Earth."

Airi looked at Orion. "What about you, Orion? What's your full name?"

Orion sat up proudly. "I am the personal guard to the Princess, Royal Constellation Warrior Orion."

Airi smiled brightly. "I see!"

Tsukasa looked at the fairies. "Lepus and Vulpeculos are siblings and our loyal assistants. They also have quite the unique human forms."

Lepus nodded. "Yeah!" She changed in a poof of white smoke to a young sixteen year old woman with silver hair tied up in small odangos, pink eyes similar to her fairy form, lips painted in a light beige, and she wore a marshmallow white spaghetti strap shirt and dark purple shorts with pink ballet shoes.

Vulpeculos transformed as well in a poof of orange smoke and his human appearance was that of a handsome seventeen year old man with ombred orange and black hair and bangs that fell over one eye, striking amber eyes that shimmered like lightning, a fairly tanned complexion, and his clothes consisted of a light brown vest over a white and orange tye-dye T-shirt, black jeans, and black loafers.

Airi's eyes turned wide in shock and awe as she saw Vulpeculos's human form. "EH?!?!?"

He flicked his hair back and gave a charming smile to Airi.

Lepus pouted with puffed out cheeks. "That's why my big bro always gets the ladies around our kingdom..."

Tsukasa cleared her throat. "Back on track, people."

Everyone refocused on the Purple Cure.

Tsukasa looked at Airi. "The kingdom was quite peaceful. We had good relations with other countries and the like around us. But then we got a warning from the Black Hole Corps that their forces were on the move towards the kingdom. We had little time to prepare ourselves, myself included. I was chosen to wield the Taurus Crystal as a a Pretty Cure." She pulled out the Taurus Crystal, showing it to Airi and revealing that it had turned darker.

Airi blinked in confusion. "What happened to it?"

Orion sighed softly. "Lupus, the leader of the Dark Quartet, managed to mark her with a seal that prevents Tsukasa from transforming."

Tsukasa moved her hair and revealed a quadruple scratch shaped mark on the base of her neck.

Airi's eyes shined with a few tears. "I... I'm so sorry..."

Tsukasa released her hair. "It's alright. The main thing for us right now is to find the remaining two Cures before we can start working on getting the mark removed and gathering the remaining Crystals."

Airi thought it over and nodded. "Yeah! Then that's what we'll do! We'll make it our mission to stop these creeps and save the kingdom by gathering the Cures together and reclaiming the Crystals!"

Everyone pumped their fists into the air. "Yeah!"

Back in the Milky Way Kingdom, Lupus was pacing around in frustration at the upsetting defeat he had suffered. "Damn Pretty Cure... that Virgo... why, I'd like to rip her throat out!"

_"That is not an option, Lupus."_ The voice from before spoke up.

Lupus spun around quickly. "Lord Eclipse!"

Footsteps were heard before a man with dark red hair and light blue eyes stepped forward, a robe of black and dark amethyst trailing him as his navy blue suit moved with his body.

"Virgo is an essential piece of the game." Eclipse pointed out. "She's the catalyst for the new team and the main pawn in my plan." He clenched a fist as dark red flames swirled around his hand.

Lupus raised an eyebrow curiously. "What about that girl you mated with?"

Eclipse glanced at his subordinate. "Don't worry about her for now."

Lupus nodded. "Yes sir." He teleported away.

Eclipse gave off a small smirk. "Soon, Cure Virgo, soon..."

_Eye-catch: Airi, Harumi, Kaoru, Tsukasa, and Orion are seen spinning around as Lepus and Vulpeculos jump by their feet before the heroes change into their respective forms._

The quintet walked down to the park together, chatting among themselves.

"So... the twelve Zodiac Crystals are all based around the Zodiac of our months. Seems easy enough. And each one of them comes with their own powers." Airi recounted.

Vulpeculos nodded to her. "Yep. That's about it."

Lepus smiled at Airi. "Easy peesy!"

Airi frowned slightly. "But... I know that with every battle... it'll get harder."

Tsukasa nodded. "That's right. Black Hole will have more and more monsters that get stronger as time goes on."

"Who's Black Hole?" A voice spoke up behind the group.

All five of them froze in place and spun around to see Harumi standing there, wearing a blue spring dress with white flowers printed on it, a denim jacket over it, and silver Mary Jane shoes.

"Uh... it's nobody!!" Airi tried brushing off, waving her hands frantically. "No one of importance! I swear! Just a project for school!"

Harumi raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You are a really bad liar, Airi. What's really going on here?"

Airi paled and froze in place. "Uh..."

**"KUROHOSHI!!!" **The sound of a Kurohoshi attacking got everyone's attention as they looked over and saw a briefcase themed Kurohoshi attacking with paper attacks.

Airi made an annoyed face. "Ah jeez!" She grabbed her Zodiac Wand. "Looks like I have no choice here."

Harumi blinked in shock and awe. "Airi... you're..."

Airi looked at her blue clad friend and nodded. "Yep."

(Cue Color Charge Instrumental)

In a pink void, the Virgo Zodiac Wand spun around until Airi grabbed it, donning a light pink gown. "Zodiac Wand!" She drew a heart that glew before she smiled. "Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!"

She held the wand up as it shot a firework off that exploded into the shape of her Zodiac formation in the stars before she flew through it, doing various twists and winking at the camera, stars forming around her arms and causing gloves to appear with flowy arm warmers, before she twirled around and ribbons wrapped around her legs, forming her shoes.

She winked and danced a bit before spinning as a strapless dress formed on her body, the bottom half being poofy and looking like a star shape and the top half being basic pink with a white strip down the middle.

She hopped from one star to the next as she gained a light pink ribbon on her neck with a bow in the back, a pair of wings on her dress top, and she blew a kiss, causing her lips to be glossed and her hair to grow longer and get tied up into two short pigtails up top and loose at the bottom, the color changing to blonde with a pink ombre as a star with Virgo's symbol appeared on the wings and larger, angel like wings appeared on her back, spreading out widely.

The pink void changed to a void with stars as she twirled around, grabbing a star crown with a bow and placing it on her head before she held out her arms in an embracing way. The Zodiac Wand landed in a sparkly bag by her left side as she landed with one foot in front of the other.

"The virgin's pure heart! Cure Virgo!" Cure Virgo moved her hands, pink sparkles flying from them as she blinked her blue eyes and posed Sailor Moon style.

(End Instrumental)

**"KURO!!" **The Kurohoshi swung its fist at Virgo, but she blocked it bravely and jumped up, using her wings to fly around it and make it dizzy.

Lupus watched Virgo from above, scoffing slightly. "Little boring of a distraction there, young angel."

The Kurohoshi shook its head and regained focus. **"Kuro!"** It made a flock of paper cranes and shot them at her. **"Kuro!!"**

Airi yelped as she saw the flock coming. "EH?! What the what?!" She started swatting them, trying to chase them off. "Shoo! Scram! Beat it!!!"

**"KURO!!!!"** The Kurohoshi punched Airi in the gut and sent her into the ground as she was distracted.

"Airi!" Harumi ran forward, concerned for her friend.

Tsukasa grabbed Harumi's arm. "No, don't! You can't help her like you are now!"

Harumi made a face and closed her eyes before looking at Airi again, who was attempting to battle the Kurohoshi with little success as it kept bashing her around. "It's true, I can't help her as I am, being a regular girl and all, but if I had a wand like her, if I could transform like her, I would help her. As of right now though, I can help in a much better way..." She smiled bravely. "... and that's by keeping my hope alive! And I have plenty of hope in my friend! So, Airi... no, Cure Virgo, go for it! Go for it, Virgo!"

Harumi's voice carried over to Virgo, who smiled as she slowly got up, dirtied and beaten, but still holding strong. "Thanks, Rumi!"

**"KURO!!!" **The giant monster swung at Harumi, ready to crush her.

Harumi yelped and braced herself for impact, but Airi got in front. "Ha!"

A pink heart construct appeared from Airi's crossed arms as the Kurohoshi hit it.

Harumi watched in awe. "Amazing..."

Airi kicked the construct at the Kurohoshi to knock it back.

"**KURO!"** The Kurohoshi stumbled.

Airi smiled happily. "Rumi is right. It doesn't matter how weak I may be on my own, but with my friends by my side, I feel invincible!!"

Harumi smiled with pride in her heart, watching her best friend stand strong.

"Utter nonsense!" Lupus shouted angrily.

**"KURO!" **The Kurohoshi stepped forward, but Airi was ready this time.

Her star twinkled as she drew a heart with her wand. "Pretty Cure!" She flipped her hair and placed her hands to her lips. "Virgo Heartful Kiss!!!" She blew a kiss with a bright smile and filled the heart with energy that flew at the Kurohoshi and enveloped it in a pink heart.

**"So beautiful..."** The Kurohoshi had a calm look in its eyes as it exploded in a cloud of pink smoke and the Crystal Star became a clear shining crystal, floating to the person and disappearing back into him.

Lupus gained a tick mark on his forehead. "Pretty Cure... I'll remember this!!!" He teleported away.

With a bright glimmer, the park was magically restored to its former pristine state.

Around sunset, Harumi was standing with the group and talking to them. "Thank you all for protecting me twice." She bowed respectfully.

"Yup." Airi smiled at her best friend. "That's what we're all here for."

Orion nodded. "And we'd be happy to have you on the team to aid us, Harumi."

Harumi smiled joyfully and nodded. "Okay!"

The six heroes laughed joyfully as a certain honey blonde girl watched them from behind a tree.

"Pretty Cure, huh?" Kaoru smiled a little bit, holding a glittering amber colored crystal.

(Cue Ending theme: Go, Zodiacs! Let's Pretty Cure!)

Preview:

Airi: Whoa! A Pretty Cure club?! By the stars, it's a fantastic idea!

Harumi: Indeed. But we need to gather some members.

Kaoru: Mind if I join both teams?

Airi and Harumi: Kaoru?!

_Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure! The Lion's Roar! Cure Leo Appears! By the stars, this will be epic!_

_1290 ~ Zodiac Warrior ~ 1290_

Galaxy: Phew. Got this done now. But I got another thing to take care of, so see you next time! (Roadrunner beeps before zipping away)


	3. The Lion's Roar! Cure Leo Arrives!

Galaxy: Okay, started on Chapter five of Samurai already and now I gotta get back to work on my Pretty Cure story. I kinda hate balancing stuff sometimes. Now it's Kaoru's time to shine as a Cure.

Leo: (runs in and chuckles) I'm so ready for this! Here we go! (waves her wand and creates the Disclaimers)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Pretty Cure, as all the rights go exclusively to Toei for that brand. This is a fanmade series for entertainment purposes only._

_1290 ~ Zodiac Warrior ~ 1290_

Kaoru brushed her hair as she was getting ready for school and clipped on a bowtie that was striped gold and orange. "Okay. My hair's good. Now then..." She picked up the Crystal and smiled. "Time to see if they will accept a new recruit."

The Leo Symbol twinkled at her in response.

She smiled and pocketed the Crystal before heading downstairs, nearly getting run over by a pair of blurs. "Whoa!" She looked around sternly. "Kanata! Yuuto! What have I said about running around during the day?!"

The boys stopped and looked at her, with the former twin speaking first: "That we should save the exercise for recess."

The second twin spoke after him: "And make sure we don't knock over our sister before she has her coffee." Yuuto smiled cheekily, Kanata mimicking him.

Kaoru nodded. "That's right." She high fived the two of them. "Now let's get breakfast in us. I'm starved."

Kanata nodded and went to the kitchen, cracking some eggs and starting to work some magic as Yuuto made coffee, looking at Kaoru. "Say, sis. How's your forehead from that... whatever it is hitting you a couple days ago?"

She looked at him and smiled. "A lot better now, Yuuto. Thanks for asking." She pulled out the Crystal and examined it.

Kanata looked over. "Any clue as to what it is yet?"

She made a small smirk as she thought about seeing Airi as a Pretty Cure. "I have a... pretty... good idea of what it is."

(Cue theme: 3-2-1! Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

When you look at the stars,

What do you see?

Will there be a sign of hope

Or a sign of despair?

Even if we're stuck within a pinch

(Stuck within a pinch)

Keep your hope alive!

It's time to go go go!

Fire your ignition!

Race up to the stars!

Grant us the strength of the constellations!

With our hearts burning

We will fight on!

All of our hopes are one!

(Go-go-go!)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

_Chapter_ _3: The Lion's Roar! Cure Leo Arrives!_

Lupus was pacing around in the main throne room, fuming once more. "Damnit... damnit, Pretty Cure..."

A small feminine laugh came out of nowhere. "Had a few troubles, Lupus?"

Lupus's eyes widened as he looked up. "That voice!" He looked towards the door. "Lacerta!"

A female walked out of the shadows, a smirk adorning her luscious green colored lips as she played with a strand of her dark green hair, her unitard fitting her curvy form as black high heels clicked on the ground. "Seems to me that a little poison is needed to get this Cure under control. I'll head down and handle her."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Watch your back if you don't want to feel Lord Eclipse's wrath."

She gave him a flirty smirk. "Duly noted." She teleported away, the smell of mint being left behind.

He sniffed the air, smelling the mint, and smirked lightly. "No wonder she's intoxicating."

Meanwhile at Ryuuseizaka Junior High, the crowd of kids were curiously looking at a banner and chatting among themselves. "Oh, the clubs are starting soon!" "I hope they don't get too full this year." "I've been preparing all break for this!"

Harumi slipped through the crowd. "Excuse me, everyone. Pardon my intrusion." She pushed herself up on her tip toes and placed a new bulletin on the board, stepping back and smiling as everyone looked at the new paper.

_Join the Pretty Cure Club and help the Cures save everyone's hope! Located in Room 207, club meetings start at 2:00._ _See Airi Hoshinaka for sign up._

Everyone's interest peaked upon seeing that and they looked at each other, chatting about Cure Virgo and how amazing she was as Harumi slipped away and headed to the classroom, closing the door behind her. "Looks like the Pretty Cure Club is going to be a big hit."

Airi smiled happily. "By the stars, I had a feeling it was gonna be great!" She turned to Tsukasa. "Tsukasa-sama, I can't thank you enough for the idea!"

Tsukasa nodded to her. "No problem. There aren't many people who believe in the Pretty Cures, so I figured it would be a good idea to have others assist us in fighting the Kurohoshi with their hope."

Vulpeculos and Lepus flew up and attached a couple clippings of Airi's good deeds as Cure Virgo to a small bulletin board while Orion spoke up. "Plus with more people to help us, the Crystals could be found quicker than ever."

Airi nodded. "Yeah. But... I wonder who will be our first member...?"

"How about someone like me?" A familiar voice came from by the door.

The fairies hid quickly as the quartet of humans looked over in surprise. "Kaoru?!"

Kaoru smiled and walked in. "It also wouldn't hurt to know that the new ally has a similar Crystal to the lead heroine?" She showed the Leo Crystal to them.

The group, even the fairies, were stunned. "EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

_Eye-catch: Airi, Harumi, Kaoru, Tsukasa, and Orion are seen spinning around as Lepus and Vulpeculos jump by their feet before the heroes change into their respective forms._

Airi was the first one to break out of the stunned expression. "Sparkle-tastic!"

Tsukasa blinked slightly. "I don't understand. How did you get that?!"

Kaoru chuckled lightly. "Believe it or not, I got bonked on the head by it."

Harumi smiled and chuckled softly. "Sounds a lot like how Ai-chan got her Crystal."

Airi nodded. "Yup, yup! That was just a doozy though..."

Kaoru put her Crystal away. "In any case, I'll help in any way I can."

Harumi nodded and smiled. "That'll be good for all of us."

Lacerta was watching the kids outside while the group had been talking inside.

"Hmm... now who would be a good target...?" She stroked her chin in thought before her eyes landed on a kid who was sitting on the ground, watching the kids play tennis, and she smirked lightly. "Perfect."

The kid was frowning as she walked off the field, depressed that she didn't make the team. "Why can't I be a good softball player? I know I did well..."

Lacerta walked up to the girl, disguised in her human form, which consisted of a black leather jacket, green jumpsuit, and black combat boots. "I can help you become popular with the group. Use this card." She snapped her fingers and a Kurohoshi card attached to the girl and filled her heart with more despair.

"Let your heart be filled with despair! Go, Kurohoshi!" She flung out her hand in a flamboyant fashion and a black aura surrounded the despairing girl, pulling her Crystal Star out of her body and transforming it into a black softball-shaped monster, red eyes opening below the black star which was now upside down. "**KUROHOSHI!**"

Airi and the others ran to the window and saw the Kurohoshi. "Oh no!"

Orion looked at Airi. "Airi, let's go!"

She nodded to her ally. "Yeah!"

(Insert Color Charge Instrumental)

In a pink void, the Virgo Zodiac Wand spun around until Airi grabbed it, donning a light pink gown. "Zodiac Wand!" She drew a heart that glew before she smiled. "Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!" She held the wand up as it shot a firework off that exploded into the shape of her Zodiac formation in the stars before she flew through it, doing various twists and winking at the camera, stars forming around her arms and causing gloves to appear with flowy arm warmers, before she twirled around and ribbons wrapped around her legs, forming her shoes.

She winked and danced a bit before spinning as a strapless dress formed on her body, the bottom half being poofy and looking like a star shape and the top half being basic pink with a white strip down the middle.

She hopped from one star to the next as she gained a light pink ribbon on her neck with a bow in the back, a pair of wings on her dress top, and she blew a kiss, causing her lips to be glossed and her hair to grow longer and get tied up into two short pigtails up top and loose at the bottom, the color changing to blonde with a pink ombre as a star with Virgo's symbol appeared on the wings and larger, angel-like wings appeared on her back, spreading out widely.

The pink void changed to a void with stars as she twirled around, grabbing a star crown with a bow and placing it on her head before she held out her arms in an embracing way. The Zodiac Wand landed in a sparkly bag by her left side as she landed with one foot in front of the other.

"The virgin's pure heart! Cure Virgo!" Cure Virgo moved her hands, pink sparkles flying from them as she blinked her blue eyes and posed Sailor Moon style.

(End instrumental)

The two heroes landed and glared at Lacerta, who was laughing at them from above.

"The Pink Cure and her friend, so adorable." Lacerta smirked.

"Who the hell are you?!" Virgo demanded.

Lacerta made a sour face. "I'm Lacerta! The right-hand woman to Eclipse."

Orion growled slightly. "She's the most manipulative."

She narrowed her eyes. "That is not nice. Kurohoshi, destroy them!"

**"KURO!"** The Kurohoshi swung at them, but they jumped up to evade it.

Airi flipped around. "Pretty Cure Punch!" She threw a punch at the Kurohodhi, which it deflected and hit her in the gut.

Orion tried to attack from below, but the Kurohoshi stomped on him. "Agh!"

"Orion!" Airi was concerned for him, but that got her distracted as she was knocked to the ground. "AH!"

The girls and the fairies ran outside to see the action, Airi jumping back up and trying to attack again, but failing miserably.

"This is bad! Really bad!" Lepus said nervously.

"We gotta do something!" Vulpeculos shouted.

Kaoru looked at her Crystal before becoming determined and running forward.

"Kaoru-san!" Harumi called in concern.

Virgo and Orion got knocked to the ground once more, bruises lining their bodies as Lacerta laughed from above. "So much for the new Cure and her ally. Finish them, Kurohoshi."

**"Kuro."** The monster grabbed them and went to crush the two in its hand.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Kaoru shouted from below.

Lacerta looked down and chuckled at seeing the honey blonde glaring at her. "You're quite puny for a human, aren't ya? What are you even gonna do?"

Kaoru smirked lightly. "You don't know the half of who I am. Being the older sister who has to take care of twin brothers when my parents are working late at night, helping my family to flourish, they're as important to me as my friends. I never gave up on either of them then, and I certainly won't do so now! I will keep hoping for a brighter future!"

Suddenly, the Leo Crystal shone brightly and floated out of Kaoru's pocket.

"That light!" Airi shouted in amazement.

Kaoru watched as her Crystal became a Zodiac Wand, the colors golden and orange as the Crystal rested in the middle of the star. "I suppose it's my turn now, huh?" She smirked and grabbed the wand, starting to change.

(Insert Color Charge Instrumental)

In a yellow void, the Leo Zodiac Wand spun around until Kaoru grabbed it, donning a light orange gown. "Zodiac Wand!" She drew a star that glew before she smiled. "Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!" She held the wand up as it shot a firework off that exploded into the shape of her Zodiac formation in the stars before she rocketed through it, doing various kicks and grinning at the camera, stars forming around her arms and causing gloves to appear with small, armless sleeves before she twirled around and stars swirled around her legs, forming her shoes.

She winked and fought a bit before spinning as a two-piece dress formed on her body, the bottom half being long and flowy and the top half being a yellow and orange ombred and angled top.

She ran across from one star to the next as she gained an orange necklace with a yellow pearl on her neck, a pair of wings on her dress top, and she touched her lips, causing her lips to be glossed and her hair to grow longer and get tied up into a lion's mane style, the color changing to orange with a yellow ombre as a star with Leo's symbol appeared on the wings and her teeth became fangs.

The yellow void changed to a new void with stars as she twirled around, lionlike ears and a tail appearing before she played an air guitar. The Zodiac Wand landed in a sparkly bag by her left side as she landed with her feet apart.

"The lion's pride! Cure Leo!" Cure Leo moved her hands, yellow sparkles flying from them as she grinned and posed Sailor Jupiter style.

(End instrumental)

Virgo's eyes sparkled happily. "Cure Leo!"

Orion grinned. "Alright!"

Leo looked at herself. "So this is me? I can feel the power boiling inside me!" She smirked and ran forward.

**"KURO!" **The Kurohoshi swung its free fist at her.

Leo jumped up and landed on its arm, running up and throwing a punch at the clenched fist, her own fist lighting with a fire. "HAA!" Her punch impacted hard, causing the monster to drop its captives.

Virgo and Orion landed as Leo landed near them. "You two okay?"

Virgo nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Leo."

Orion looked at the Kurohoshi with renewed vigor. "Let's go, girls!"

"Yeah!" The two Cures shouted together.

Lacerta gritted her teeth together. "Damnit! Kurohoshi! Crush them!"

**"KURO!"** The Kurohoshi got up, thoroughly angry now.

Orion made foot lifts with his hands that both Leo and Virgo jumped into before he boosted them into the air, the duo flipping in midair.

"Double Pretty Cure Kick!" Their boots struck the Kurohoshi in the face and knocked it back before Orion moved forward, ready with an attack of his own. "Orion Bomber!" He launched a glowing ball at the Kurohoshi and sent it on its back.

Virgo looked at Leo. "Now, Leo!"

Leo nodded in response. "Okay!"

The star on her chest lit up with fire as she stood ready. "Pretty Cure!" She made a fireball in her hands and sent it up before jumping after it. "Leo Burning Spike!" She spiked the fireball like a volleyball and sent it flying down to strike the Kurohoshi with a yellow light.

**"Beautiful..."** The Kurohoshi moaned before exploding in yellow smoke, the purified Star returning to its host as she woke up. "Huh...?"

Lacerta's eye twitched. "Pretty Cure... I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" She teleported away.

In a soft glow, the field was back to normal as the team later regrouped to talk, Airi giving the blonde a bear hug. "Kaoru-san! This is so cool! By the stars, I can't believe we got another Cure!"

Kaoru chuckled and smiled, hugging her back. "Glad to be with you guys."

Tsukasa smiled a little. "Now we only have one more Cure to find before we can remove my disablement mark. I wonder who she'll be...?"

Meanwhile, Harumi was walking home, stopping when she noticed a blue orb with a gold rendering of the Aquarius symbol in it. "That's..."

The Aquarius Crystal twinkled in the sunset.

(Cue End theme: Go Zodiacs! Let's Pretty Cure!)

_Preview:_

Tsukasa: Aquarius is the team member we need most right now.

Lepus: Her water powers can heal any injury!

Kaoru: But who's got the Crystal?

Harumi: Me!

Airi: Rumi?!

_Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure! The Cure of Tranquility! Cure Aquarius is Born! By the stars, this will be epic!_

_1290 ~ Zodiac Warrior ~ 1290_

Galaxy: Not bad, huh, Kaoru?

Leo: That was awesome! I really felt the fire! (starts punching and kicking before getting a call) Whoops! Gotta scram! (waves her wand and disappears)

Galaxy: Uh... okay then. (clears throat) Read and review, gang. Catch you later.


	4. The Tranquil Cure Aquarius is Born!

Galaxy: Okay. Gotta get this done. (plays Heisei Kamen Rider Opening Medley) Hmm… ooh, idea for a superhero crossover! (starts typing quickly)

Harumi: (lands as her alter ego, Aquarius) While Miss Galaxy is preparing a special event, I shall assist her in starting this chapter. (waves her wand and creates a water background with the Disclaimers)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Pretty Cure, as all the rights go exclusively to Toei for that brand. This is a fanmade series for entertainment purposes only._

_1290 ~ Zodiac Warrior ~ 1290_

Harumi was in her bed and still asleep, but she woke up to the smell of pancakes and smiled softly. "Big sis must be making the pancakes today." She slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs.

Her older sister, Asuna, was flipping the pancake in the frying pan as she looked over and saw Harumi. "Good morning, Harumi-san."

"Morning, Asuna." Harumi hugged her big sister before she took a seat, spreading butter and pouring honey over her pancakes. "Let's eat!" She took a bite of the breakfast and smiled a little. "Are there blueberries in the pancakes?"

"Yep. Just like you love it." Asuna smiled at her.

Harumi nodded before she looked at the table thoughtfully.

Asuna took notice. "What's wrong?"

The younger blunette sighed softly. "What do you do when your best friends are tasked with an important mission and you want to help them, but you don't have the power to?"

Asuna thought it over. "Well, I'd help them either way. It doesn't matter that I don't have a power like theirs, but it does matter what I choose to do and who I choose to protect."

Harumi thought it over and nodded, smiling slightly as she held the Aquarius Crystal in her hand.

(Cue theme: 3-2-1! Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

When you look at the stars,

What do you see?

Will there be a sign of hope

Or a sign of despair?

Even if we're stuck within a pinch

(Stuck within a pinch)

Keep your hope alive!

It's time to go go go!

Fire your ignition!

Race up to the stars!

Grant us the strength of the constellations!

With our hearts burning

We will fight on!

All of our hopes are one!

(Go-go-go!)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

_Chapter 4: The Cure of Tranquility! Cure Aquarius is Born!_

At the Milky Way Kingdom, Eclipse was glaring at Lacerta. "You should not have attacked so rashly, Lacerta. If Cure Virgo is not the leader of the team, they will easily fall apart."

Lacerta kept her head down as she nodded. "Yes, sir."

Lupus frowned slightly as he walked out of the room, heading down the hall of the castle to his ally's room. "Cetus."

A man with a deep purple mess of hair, dark purple eyes, a muscular body, and a dark purple bodysuit looked at him. "I guess it's my turn to fight the Cures, huh?"

Lupus nodded and flicked a Kurohoshi card to him. "Follow our Lord's plan."

Cetus smirked and teleported away, a bit of water left behind.

At Ryuuseizaka, Harumi wore her school uniform as she joined the group for the class, sitting down in her seat and keeping her hands folded in her lap.

Airi leaned over to her. "Hey hey, Rumi-chan! I heard we're gaining popularity among the kids as Pretty Cures!"

Harumi smiled at Airi. "That's fantastic, Ai-chan. I'm glad for you."

"Stand!" Suddenly, the class president called the class to attention as they all stood.

"Bow!" The group bowed as the teacher, Mr. Kurosaki, walked into the room.

"Be seated!" The class sat down, Harumi looking at the teacher with rapt attention.

Mr. Kurosaki smiled at the group. "Everyone, Ms. Hagoroma has an announcement."

Emica Hagoroma stood up, sounding slightly nervous. "The Science Club has been nominated as a contender in the district regionals this weekend."

Everyone clapped happily for Emica as she sat down.

"District Regionals! By the stars, I hope they win!" Airi cheered happily.

Mr. Kurosaki chuckled lightly and smiled at Airi. "As do we all, Ms. Hoshinaka."

Harumi smiled as well, but couldn't stop feeling like something bad was gonna happen.

_Eye-catch: Airi, Harumi, Kaoru, Tsukasa, and Orion are seen spinning around as Lepus and Vulpeculos jump by their feet before the heroes change into their respective forms._

That Saturday, Harumi was wearing her casual clothing as she slowly walked down the street, her hand around the Aquarius Crystal in her pocket.

Airi was heading down the street from a different direction, humming a song to herself before she smacked into someone. "Kyah!" She hit the ground and held her forehead in pain. "Ow ow ow…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" An unfamiliar voice spoke up as a hand was extended to Airi.

She took it and stood up, nodding slightly. "Yeah. Thank you…" She trailed off as she got a look at the man who she had bumped into.

Eclipse smiled warmly at his daughter, glad for the disguise he had taken up, which was that of a young man around Airi's mother's age with black hair, fair skin, a black suit with a red shirt under the jacket, and black loafers.

His eyes remained as their twinkling blue innocence, which Airi took notice of. "Those eyes…"

She flashed back to her memories of her father, seeing identical blue eyes, and remaining still in confusion and wonder.

He tilted his head curiously. "Are you okay?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah. I'm okay. Sorry for freezing like that, but… you reminded me of my dad."

He smiled at her. "Really? Where is your father?"

She looked down sadly. "He died when I was five… in a really big fire…"

His eyes widened in shock as he remembered flames rising up and a black figure emerging, stumbling away and holding his head slightly.

She ran to him. "Are you okay?!"

He felt the memory fade and looked at her, nodding slightly. "I'm fine."

"Airi!" Harumi suddenly ran up and saw the disguised Eclipse, blinking slightly.

Airi helped the man to his feet and smiled. "At least you're okay." She gave him a big smile.

He chuckled and smiled back, nudging her towards Harumi. "You'd better go to your friend. See you later." He turned and walked off, smirking to himself. _'She's grown into a beautiful young woman. Airi…'_

Harumi frowned slightly and shook her head. "That was weird…"

Airi nodded slightly before she got a call from Tsukasa and the others. "Hello? EH?! Kurohoshi at the Science Club District Regionals?! On my way!" She grabbed Harumi's hand and pulled her behind quickly.

At the regionals, Cetus was laughing as he held a lifeless, starless Emica in his hand. "Man, science is a bore! I can't wait to destroy it!" He tossed Emica to the side.

Lepus poofed into her human form and caught Emica. "Gotcha!" She slid on the ground slightly.

Vulpeculos ran forward, also in his human form, and he rammed into the Kurohoshi but got knocked back.

Orion slashed at the Kurohoshi and jumped away from a fist trying to knock him out.

Kaoru had managed to get everyone to safety with Tsukasa's help and she saw Airi and Harumi come in. "Airi! Let's transform!"

"Right!" Airi held up her wand, as did Kaoru.

(Insert Color Charge Instrumental)

In a pink and yellow void, the Virgo and Leo Zodiac Wands spun around each other until Airi and Kaoru grabbed them, donning light pink and orange gowns. "Zodiac Wand!" They drew a heart and star respectively that both glew before they smiled. "Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!" They held the wands up as they shot fireworks off that exploded into the shape of their Zodiac formations in the stars before Airi flew through it, doing various twists and winking at the camera, stars forming around her arms and causing gloves to appear with flowy arm warmers, before she twirled around and ribbons wrapped around her legs, forming her shoes.

Kaoru winked and fought a bit before spinning as a two-piece dress formed on her body, the bottom half being long and flowy and the top half being a yellow and orange ombred and angled top.

They moved from one star to the next as they gained their respective accessories, a pair of wings on their dress tops, and they blew a kiss each, causing their lips to be glossed and their hair to grow longer and change as a pair of stars with Virgo and Leo's symbol appeared on each pair of wings.

The pink and yellow void changed to a new void with stars as they twirled around, Airi grabbing a star crown with a bow and placing it on her head before she held out her arms in an embracing way while Kaoru twirled around, lionlike ears and a tail appearing before she played an air guitar. The Zodiac Wands landed in sparkly bags by their left side as both girls landed.

"The virgin's pure heart! Cure Virgo!" Cure Virgo moved her hands, pink sparkles flying from them as she blinked her blue eyes and posed Sailor Moon style.

"The lion's pride! Cure Leo!" Cure Leo moved her hands, yellow sparkles flying from them as she grinned and posed Sailor Jupiter style.

(End instrumental)

The two Cures landed by Orion and Vulpeculos, readying themselves as the Kurohoshi rounded on them. **"KURO!"**

Leo smirked lightly. "Bring it, you big black blob!"

The Kurohoshi closed its eyes and grey specks flew out of its body, landing and forming humanoid creatures. **"Grey! Grey! Grey!"**

Virgo jumped in surprise. "Eh? What? What?"

Orion looked around. "Greyhoshis!"

The minions charged forward and attacked the team with everything, as the trio fought back.

Cetus laughed brightly as he watched the three get knocked around. "What a bunch of wimps! And I thought the Cures were supposed to be tough!"

Harumi watched the group and tensed a little bit, her face becoming determined before she ran forward, abandoning all caution.

"Harumi!" Tsukasa tried to go forward.

Harumi didn't listen and charged into the fray, screaming as she knocked down Greyhoshis left and right.

"Rumi!" Virgo looked at her blunette friend in surprise.

Harumi kept fighting, tears falling as she got hit again and again, but kept going. "It doesn't matter… that I'm powerless… I'm going to fight… fight for my family… my friends… I'll fight for everyone!"

Cetus watched her with an amused smirk. "Does that honestly give you pathetic little hope?"

Harumi gritted her teeth. "It does give me hope… and… it always will!" She punched a Greyhoshi and at that moment, a light surrounded her.

Cetus looked in shock. "What?!"

The heroes were surprised as well.

Harumi watched her Crystal float up and change into a Zodiac Wand, the colors being blue and teal. "Amazing…" She slowly reached out and gently took the Wand in her hand, glowing brightly.

(Insert Color Charge Instrumental)

In a blue void, the Aquarius Zodiac Wand spun around until Harumi grabbed it, donning a light blue gown. "Zodiac Wand!" She drew a circle that glew before she smiled. "Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!" She held the wand up as it shot a firework off that exploded into the shape of her Zodiac formation in the stars before she burst through it, moving her arms fluidly and smiling at the camera, water forming around her arms and causing fancy gloves to appear with small, armless sleeves before she twirled around and water swirled around her legs, forming her boots.

She smiled like the Mona Lisa and rode a wave before spinning as a two-piece dress formed on her body, the bottom half being short and poofy with a watery vibe and the top half being a blue ombred top with pink highlights.

She glided across from one star to the next as she gained a pearl necklace, a pair of wings on her dress top, and she grazed her lips, causing her lips to be glossed and her hair to grow longer and become wavy, the color changing to lavender with a blue ombre as a star with Aquarius's symbol appeared on the wings and her boots gained small fins.

The blue void changed to a new void with stars as she twirled around, taking a mermaid-like crown and putting it on her head before placing her hands on her chest. The Zodiac Wand landed in a sparkly bag by her left side as she landed with her feet together in a ladylike fashion.

"The water bearer's tranquility! Cure Aquarius!" Cure Aquarius moved her hands, blue sparkles flying from them as she beamed and posed in a style reminiscent to Tauburn.

(End instrumental)

Virgo smiled widely. "Sparkle-tastic!"

Leo grinned as well. "Cure Aquarius!"

Aquarius looked at herself in awe. "I'm… a Pretty Cure…?" She smiled lightly.

**"KUROHOSHI!"** The monster swung its fist at her.

"Watch out!" Orion shouted.

Aquarius took a stance and rocketed off, riding a stream of water as she yelped. "Wh… what the?! I'm surfing?!" She wobbled as she kept going before regaining her balance and smiling. "Okay, I think I got this." She rode her wave around the Kurohoshi while manipulating the water to wash away the Greyhoshis.

Virgo smiled at her new teammate. "Thanks!"

Leo grinned. "Now go get the big guy!"

Harumi nodded with a determined smile.

**"KURO!"** The monster swung its fist at her, but she dodged it, moving fluidly as she dodged each attack, even backflipping over a swipe, her back arching perfectly before she landed on a water stream and soared above the Kurohoshi. "Warriors of darkness and despair shall never win against warriors of light and hope!"

Her star shone brightly as she gathered a bunch of water into her hands. "Pretty Cure!" She formed a harp with her water and strummed it, a soothing tune coming from the strings. "Aquarius Tranquil Pulsar!" She made a blue wave fly at the Kurohoshi and envelope it in a blue light.

**"Beautiful…"** The Kurohoshi exploded into blue smoke and the purified star was revealed, flying back to Emica and returning to her as she woke up.

Cetus watched from above, scoffing a little bit. "Looks like I underestimated them. No matter. I'll remember this!" He teleported away as the room was returned back to normal in a soft glow of light.

Later that night, the team celebrated on the roof of the building as they were happy.

"We got our three girls together! Sparkle-tastic!" Airi hugged the two humanized fairies joyfully.

"Now we just have to worry about bringing Tsukasa back as a Cure." Kaoru pointed out.

Harumi was examining the mark as they spoke. "I've never seen anything like this. It's very interesting." She brought her fingers close and suddenly yanked them back as the mark started glowing. "What the?!"

Tsukasa screamed in agony, holding her neck in pain.

"Tsukasa!" Orion grabbed Tsukasa and held her. "Hang in there!"

Tsukasa whimpered slightly before she passed out, the mark stopping its glow.

"What happened?!" Airi shouted in concern.

Harumi ran over and checked Tsukasa's neck, noticing her veins darkening. "It must have released a toxin poisonous enough to corrupt her body from transforming. The cancellation of her powers was just the beginning. If this mark isn't removed soon, she could die."

Everyone turned pale at Harumi's implications. This could prove to be a tough battle…

(Cue End Theme: Go Zodiacs! Let's Pretty Cure!)

_Preview:_

Airi: What do you mean you can't fix it, Rumi?!

Harumi: My powers won't work on it.

Tsukasa: It's okay. I just have to find the strength to fight maybe one last time…

Kaoru: It's too risky!

Orion: PRINCESS!

_Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure! Bullhorn Pinch! Tsukasa's last battle? By the stars, this will be epic!_

_1290 ~ Zodiac Warrior ~ 1290_

Three_ different heroes…_

Lucky: Talk about lucky!

_Two troubling enemies…_

Airi: We can't let Eclipse and his ally win!

_One ultimate battle…_

Gentaro: Let's get to work!

_The 20 heroes of space unite! Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!_

Kaoru: Whoa, are there more heroes out there?!

_Kamen Rider Fourze!_

Ryuusei: I'm glad to meet you all.

_Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger!_

Stinger: The fate of everyone's hope… is in our hands!

_Super Hero All-Stars! Space's Ultimate Friendship and Hope!_

Tsurugi: We superheroes will defend the universe!

_1290 ~ Zodiac Warrior ~ 1290_

Galaxy: Oh yeah! That's right, folks! A big space hero gathering is happening across Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Pretty Cure!

Aquarius: It'll be nice to meet our space hero senpais and fight with them.

Galaxy: Too true, Harumi. Well, read and review, guys! And remember, don't forget to look out for the Super Hero All Stars movie soon!

Galaxy and Aquarius: Until then! (The girls wave as the camera irises out.)


	5. Bullhorn Pinch! Tsukasa's Last Battle?

Galaxy: Oof. I need more coffee to get through this. Better get to it cause this one's gonna be a humdinger. (yanks down the disclaimers)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Pretty Cure as it belongs to Toei._

_~ Zodiac Warrior ~_

Tsukasa was resting at Airi's house, her breathing shallow and steady as the others watched her.

Vulpeculos took his stethoscope off and looked at the group. "She's fine for now. I don't know what will happen if she tries to fight again. It might be worse, it might be better. Either way, she might lose the battle."

Airi's eyes shone with tears before she shook her head. "No! This can't happen! It won't happen! I can't lose someone important to me again!"

Lepus looked at Harumi. "Harumi-san, you are the Cure of Tranquility. Maybe your powers could help."

Harumi looked at the silver-haired girl and nodded, pulling out her Zodiac Wand. "Are there any special words I need to say first?"

Orion looked at her. "Just call upon the power of your Zodiac Crystal."

Harumi nodded and took a breath. "O Aquarius, heal our ally!" She touched the mark with the star tip, and a slight glow appeared before it faded.

"Did it work?" Kaoru asked.

Lepus checked and saw the mark was still there. "No good. It's still on her."

Harumi blinked sadly. "Now what do we do?"

Everyone was silent, as they didn't know what to do.

(Cue theme: 3-2-1! Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

When you look at the stars,

What do you see?

Will there be a sign of hope

Or a sign of despair?

Even if we're stuck within a pinch

(Stuck within a pinch)

Keep your hope alive!

It's time to go go go!

Fire your ignition!

Race up to the stars!

Grant us the strength of the constellations!

With our hearts burning

We will fight on!

All of our hopes are one!

(Go-go-go!)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

_Chapter 5: Bullhorn Pinch! Tsukasa's Last Battle?_

Within the Black Hole Corps, the three generals were thinking over their failures.

Lupus groaned loudly and kicked a bucket. "Those damn Pretty Cures!"

Lacerta looked at him and shrugged. "It's not a complete loss. Remember the mark you placed on Taurus with some of mine and Hydra's poison?"

Lupus blinked slightly before chuckling lightly. "Oh yeah. That was a neat little trick we did together."

"And the effects have already started." A young man spoke up as he walked over to them, his hair a dangerous shade of poisonous magenta along with his clothing, which was similar to a scientist, even carrying a book with him. He pushed his glasses up his nose, showing a pair of dark magenta eyes underneath the reflective imagery as he continued. "The three main Cures have been gathered. As such, the poison has been subtly working on breaking her hope first, and then her body would be affected, starting with a burst of pain as the first round, and then it will slowly affect her willpower. After that, her body starts to disintegrate, leaving her to fade away." He closed his book and looked up to see three sets of widened eyes.

Cetus shivered slightly. "Now _that's_ a creepy description."

Hydra adjusted his glasses. "Yes, well, in order to keep her down, we will have to keep Taurus from changing." He looked at his purple-clad ally. "Cetus, I look to you to make sure it's a success."

The burly man got up and pumped his fists. "Alright! I'll get rid of all of them in one fell swoop this time!" He teleported away quickly.

Back in Ryuuseizaka, Airi was pacing around, thinking about how she could help. "Ugh! what else is there that can help?!"

Kaoru thought it over and got an idea. "Oh yeah!" She pulled out a white crystal that looked like it had a dove in it. "I did a little magic back in my elementary school years. Maybe a little assistance from my favorite constellation could help." She pulled out her Zodiac Wand and chanted, "O Columba, we need your aid. Heal Tsukasa and rid her of the poison!" She cast the spell, the sparkles falling on the mark, but unfortunately not working. "AH JEEZ! I thought for sure...!"

Airi wasn't listening, shaking slightly as she flashed back to hearing about her mother's cancer when she was ten.

_A ten-year-old Airi was looking on as her mother went through a series of tests, fighting back tears as she remembered what she had been told, and she kept her hope up that Mako would survive._

Airi gripped her fists so tightly that blood started coming out of her palms from her nails digging so deep in. "I... I..."

Vulpeculos looked over and saw Airi getting angry, so he got up and went to her, hugging her from behind.

The brunette whimpered slightly in surprise, a red tinge appearing on her face.

He sighed softly. "I know how it feels. I thought it was over when I saw the kingdom fall, but with the others by my side, I'll never be alone. Never."

Airi blinked slightly, a small tear working its way out of her eyes as the Taurus Crystal within Tsukasa's pocket turned slightly brighter and gained a small twinkle.

Lepus's odangos gave a slight twitch as she sensed the spark of hope. "Ah! I think that helped!"

Everyone looked over at her as she grabbed the Taurus Crystal and showed it to them.

Harumi gasped in realization. "I see! Our feelings are tied to our hope!"

Kaoru nodded and smiled. "And if that helped a little, maybe our feelings united could give us the advantage we need!"

Airi smiled happily. "Alright! Let's get Tsukasa's hope back!"

Everyone cheered in unison. "Yeah!"

Outside, Cetus was watching them, scoffing lightly before he teleported off to find a despairing soul.

_Eye-catch: Airi, Harumi, Kaoru, Tsukasa, and Orion are seen spinning around as Lepus and Vulpeculos jump by their feet before the heroes change into their respective forms._

Cetus appeared downtown, wearing his bodybuilder clothing as his disguise. He got weird looks as he passed by the people, but he didn't pay any mind to them. He was used to the odd and frankly disturbing looks that people of other worlds gave him. He had been well-versed in traveling and other things.

Rounding a corner, he went into a cafe, walking up to the counter and smiling at the worker there. "Hello, ma'am. Can I get a peppermint latte?"

The worker smiled and chuckled lightly as she started working. "Awfully early for peppermint, ain't it? Christmas isn't until December."

He shrugged a little. "Whatever time of year it is, it's my favorite flavor."

She nodded and passed him his latte, totaling up the cost. "300 Yen, please."

He passed her a few 100 Yen coins and set them on the counter. "Please, keep the change."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thank you very much! Have a wonderful day, sir!"

He nodded with a friendly smile and walked out, holding his latte in one hand and observing her through a card in the other hand and noticing her Crystal Star was slightly dim. "Maybe later..." He walked out, calm and content as he sipped his latte.

Meanwhile, the heroes were gathered around Tsukasa, their hands over the mark on her shoulder as they projected their feelings to her.

Airi still had tears in her eyes. "Tsukasa..."

Harumi and Kaoru had cool expressions. "Tsukasa-kun..." "Hang in there, Tsukasa..."

Lepus and Vulpeculos had their hands over the mark as they focused hard, emitting their feelings.

Orion held Tsukasa's hand in his unoccupied hand as he whispered her true name: "Andromeda-sama..."

Tsukasa remained unconscious, her eyes fluttering slightly.

Back with Cetus, he had finished his latte and was patiently waiting in the alley nearby, watching the worker come out.

She sighed softly as she spoke under her breath. "Why...? Why can't my business be more fantastic...?"

He walked over to her. "If you need help making your business a success, you can always trust me." He held out a Kurohoshi card to her.

She looked at him and nodded. "I could use all the help I can get." She took the card in her hand and whimpered as her despair filled her star.

He smirked and punched one fist into his open hand. "Let your heart be filled with despair! Go, Kurohoshi!" He flung out his hand and a black aura surrounded the woman, pulling her Crystal Star out of her body and transforming it into a black coffee pot monster, red eyes opening below the black star which was now upside down. **"KUROHOSHI!"**

Lepus's odangos twitched again. "OH NO! A Kurohoshi in the shopping district!"

The girls looked at her in surprise. "What?!"

Orion looked at the humanized fairies. "Keep Andromeda-sama safe." He looked at the three Cures. "Let's transform and head out!"

The trio nodded and grabbed their Zodiac Wands.

"Zodiac Wand! Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!"

"The virgin's true heart! Cure Virgo!"

"The lion's pride! Cure Leo!"

"The water bearer's tranquility! Cure Aquarius!"

The four took off, Virgo and Aquarius carrying Leo and Orion as they headed to the shopping district.

Cetus watched as the Kurohoshi made chaos rain down and he chuckled. "This ought to keep those brats busy."

"Aquarius Freezing!" A beam of ice shot at the Kurohoshi and froze its leg as the quartet of heroes landed nearby.

Cetus smirked at the group. "Back again, huh? This time you ain't gonna win!" He looked at the Kurohoshi. "Get them!"

**"KURO!"** The Kurohoshi broke the ice and kicked at them, but they jumped out of the way quickly, Virgo and Orion trying to kick it, but getting knocked back.

"Double Pretty Cure Punch!" Leo and Aquarius flew at it, punching it hard in the chest, but getting swatted away like flies.

Cetus laughed as he watched the group fight and fail. "Man, and I thought the Princess was pathetic when I fought her. You guys are way worse!"

Orion stopped and glared at Cetus. "What the hell did you say about Princess Andromeda?!" He flew at the burly man, punching him as Cetus blocked the punches.

"You heard me, soldier boy." He smirked and kept blocking the punches. "The princess is weak! Always has been, always will be! Heck, she can't even do squat without her pals to help her!"

The girls screamed as they were knocked to the ground with Orion getting tossed after them and the four laid there, scraped and bruised as Cetus floated down to their level. "It's pointless to fight to save her."

Virgo grunted as she gripped her fist tightly. "That's... not true." She slowly stood up, holding her arm in pain and glaring at Cetus. "Tsukasa... is the bravest... most caring girl I could have met."

Leo got up, smirking lightly. "She gave me a chance to prove myself and join the team, and heck, she even helped Harumikan stay safe until she became a Cure."

Aquarius struggled to get to her feet. "We all support each other in our own ways... from showing our care... to giving hope back in return."

Orion shakily got up with them. "Even when she saw the Kingdom fall... she had hope that she could restore it."

"That's why..." Airi began. "That's why we believe in Tsukasa. No... that's why we believe in, and will always have hope in..."

"Princess Andromeda!" The four heroes finished in unison.

Back at Airi's place, the mark glew with a bright light, surprising Lepus and Vulpeculos as they shielded their eyes.

Tsukasa's eyes snapped open before she took off in a bright purple light, landing in front of the group with a different look, her hair now a silvery white akin to Lepus's hair, and her clothing was now a royal white gown with a pair of golden heels and a small crown adorning her hair. A pair of white wings were spread out behind her as she held a staff in her hand with lunar styled decorations.

Everyone was in awe, even Orion, who knew what her true looks were, but never got truly used to seeing her beauty.

Tsukasa smiled serenely as she closed her eyes. "Thank you, guys. I've regained my strength because of your faith and hope." She looked at Cetus and his Kurohoshi in determination as she stepped forward. "Now it's time to repay you all."

The Taurus Crystal floated out, now returned to its normal bright color before it shone brightly and changed into a Zodiac Wand, the shaft colors purple and silver and the star a similar color.

Tsukasa grabbed the wand and took a stance, glaring down the villains bravely.

(Cue Color Charge Instrumental)

In a purple void, the Taurus Zodiac Wand spun around until Tsukasa grabbed it, donning a lavender gown. "Zodiac Wand!" She drew a diamond that glew before she posed. "Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!"

She held the wand up as it shot a firework off that exploded into the shape of her Zodiac formation in the stars before she burst through it, flying through the area and looking at the camera, feathers flying around her arms and causing short fingerless gloves to appear with sleeves, before she twirled around and feathers wrapped around her legs, forming her shoes and socks.

She blinked and clapped twice before spinning as a strapless dress formed on her body, the bottom half being poofy and having an ombred layer on the right side as her top had ruffles in the silver and purple style.

She broke through one star after another as she gained a lavender flower necklace, a pair of wings on her dress top, and she tapped her lips, causing them and to be glossed and her hair to grow longer and get tied up into two pigtails, the color changing to silver with a purple ombre as a star with Taurus's symbol appeared on the wings and two pointed odangos popped up on her head like bull horns.

The purple void changed to a void with stars as she twirled around, grabbing a jeweled crown with feathers and placing it on her head before she did a back arch, looking as graceful as a goddess. The Zodiac Wand landed in a sparkly bag by her left side as she landed with one foot flat on the ground and the other on tiptoe beside it.

"The bull's courage! Cure Taurus!" Cure Taurus moved her hands, purple sparkles flying from them as she posed Magiranger style.

(End Instrumental)

"She transformed!" Aquarius smiled brightly.

"Cure Taurus!" Leo smiled as well.

Virgo's eyes gained twinkles. "Sparkle-tastic!!"

Orion smiled as he watched his princess. "Taurus..."

Taurus moved her foot slowly. "My willpower and strength..." She stomped on the ground, kicking up dust around her. "... can't be stopped." She knelt down and launched herself forward, slamming into the Kurohoshi with massive force, enough to send it flying back and crash through a tree and a wall before slamming into a building.

The group watched in awe. "So strong!"

Cetus grunted. "Damnit... DAMN YOU!!!!" He flew at Taurus, going for a punch.

She caught his movement with one eye and blocked it with her hand, gripping his fist before she swung him around. "HAAAAAAAAH!" She launched him into the air, jumping after him and flipping in midair before she dropped an axe kick down. "HA!" She sent Cetus flying to the ground and landed a few feet away.

**"KURO!!!"** The Kurohoshi launched itself at her, causing her to turn in surprise from being off guard, but it was knocked back by the other four heroes.

"Taurus!" The group called in unison.

Taurus smiled softly as she watched them before she nodded in determination. "Yeah."

Her star shone brightly as a lilac energy ball appeared. "Pretty Cure!" The ball took the shape of a bull as she made a finger gun with her hands. "Taurus Power Shoot!" She fired off the shot, the recoil making her arms fly up as her attack ran at the Kurohoshi, slamming into it and enveloping it in a violet light.

**"Beautiful..."** The Kurohoshi moaned with a calm expression on its face before exploding in a poof of lavender smoke, the purified star returning to the woman as the damage was cleared up in a soft light.

Cetus watched them before grunting as he teleported away.

The group landed by Taurus as all five changed back.

Lepus and Vulpeculos flew over in their fairy forms, hugging Tsukasa's cheeks. "Alright!! The princess is back in action!!" "All the Cures are together!"

Tsukasa smiled as she let them hug her.

Airi was excited. "By the stars, this is a grand moment!"

Kaoru nodded and smiled. "Yep. All five of us working together as heroes, and our powers are gonna continue growing for sure."

Harumi blinked and lost her smile as she started to think. "Although... we don't really know much about the master of this group. All we know is his name." She turned to Orion. "Do you know much at all about Eclipse?"

He looked at her. "Only that he showed up a week before the four of us escaped to this world. But he did make a threat to the kingdom four years ago when I was just a new recruit."

The girls looked at each other with curious expressions.

(Cue end theme: Go Zodiacs! Let's Pretty Cure!)

_Preview:_

Airi: How did the Kingdom fall?

Tsukasa: Eclipse attacked it with his loyal generals.

Orion: Not even they know who he is.

Lepus: We can't worry about that now!!

Vulpeculos: Eclipse is here with Hydra and they just summoned a Kurohoshi!

Everyone: EH?!

_Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure! Everyone together! We are Pretty Cure! By the stars, this will be epic!!_

_A team unison..._

Airi: Kamen Rider? Sentai?

_Galaxy sized trouble..._

Gentaro: This isn't good!

_The ultimate galactic battle..._

Lucky: Let's go!

_Fight! Kamen Rider Fourze!_

Gentaro: Uchuu KITAA!!!!!

_Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger!_

Lucky: Let's test your luck!

_Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure!_

Airi: We're all saviors of Earth's hope!

_Super Hero All-Stars! Space's Ultimate Friendship Hope!_

Lucky: Everyone gathered together!

_~ Zodiac Warriors ~_

Galaxy: Bingo, baby! Second movie preview and fifth chapter done! Although, I wonder how I should do this. Maybe a solo story for each team before they unite for the big battle and give a couple of them special forms or give the special forms to the Cures since the other teams already have special forms... well, some of them, at least. What do you guys think? Lemme know in the comments!


	6. All Together! We are Pretty Cure!

Galaxy: Oh man. So many things to do and so little time. (groans) Oh, how I wish there were more hours in the day... (clears throat) Anyway, in this episode, we're gonna get a little more background on the Milky Way Kingdom and what happened before the start of Chapter One of the Zodiac team. Let's get rolling.

(A boulder tumbles down and lands on Galaxy.)

Galaxy: (muffled) Not like that! Jeez!

_Disclaimers: I don't own Pretty Cure as it belongs to Toei._

* * *

Lepus tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming about the destruction of the Kingdom. "No... Mama! Papa! NO!"

She sprung awake with a yelp, panting slightly and looking around, seeing herself safe and sound in Airi's room. "Thank God... it was just a bad dream..."

Vulpeculos floated over to her and hugged her. "Was it about the destruction again?"

Lepus nodded as she hugged him back. "Big bro, I'm scared."

He rubhed her back gently. "It's okay, Lepus. It'll be alright."

(Cue theme: 3-2-1! Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

When you look at the stars,

What do you see?

Will there be a sign of hope

Or a sign of despair?

Even if we're stuck within a pinch

(Stuck within a pinch)

Keep your hope alive!

It's time to go go go!

Fire your ignition!

Race up to the stars!

Grant us the strength of the constellations!

With our hearts burning

We will fight on!

All of our hopes are one!

(Go-go-go!)

3, 2, 1, let's blast off!

Let's-la-soar into the sky!

Straight into the cosmos

Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!

_Chapter__ 6: __Everyone together! We are Pretty Cure!_

Later that day, the group gathered around the lunch table at school, the sibling fairies in human form And munching on some rice balls.

Airi looked at Tsukasa and Orion. "So what is the Milky Way Kingdom like?"

Tsukasa smiled softly. "It's absolutely gorgeous when it's at peace. Valleys of galaxy colored flowers, the stars are always showing despite whether it's day or night."

Orion nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But then Black Hole had to screw it all up."

Kaoru looked at them. "Uh... how did it happen?"

Tsukasa sighed softly and frowned. "It was just a normal day like anything else in the kingdom. I had just received my powers as Cure Taurus..."

_Tsukasa stood on her throne beside her mother, looking at her Zodiac Crystal and smiling softly._

_Cassiopeia looked at Tsukasa with a soft smile. "I'm glad the Taurus Crystal chose you to be a warrior, my child. I know that you will use it wisely."_

_Tsukasa smiled at her. "Thanks, Mama." She thought for a moment._

_Cassiopeia blinked slightly. "Is something wrong, Andromeda?"_

_Tsukasa looked at her again. "I'm just worried about if there will be an attack. I know the kingdom has been at peace for a long time, but who knows when the Black Hole Corps will come back?"_

_Cassiopeia sighed softly and nodded. "Yes, that is true. But that is why Sir Orion has trained you well and it is under his supervision that you shall get to safety should your father and I fall in battle and you are unable to resist for too long."_

_The young princess nodded slightly. "Yeah."_

_Suddenly a guard ran in. "My ladies! The army is coming!"_

_Cassiopeia stood up bravely, a serious expression on her face. "Send our troops out to the front lines. Let's intercept them before they hurt too many people."_

_"At once, milady!" The guard ran out of the room as Tsukasa used the Crystal in a flash of purple light and changed into her Cure form for the first time._

"... and we fought endlessly for a week, but we didn't get anywhere. Eventually, we had to escape and... well, you know the rest." Tsukasa looked down.

Harumi looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry. That must be awful to lose your home like that."

Vulpeculos nodded. "Our families and friends... turned into Kurohoshis." He gripped his cup tightly.

A gentle hand touched his hand. "It'll be okay."

He looked up to see Airi smiling at him. "We'll find the other Crystals and save everyone."

The other Cures nodded in agreement.

He smiled brightly and nodded. "Thanks, everyone."

Airi gave off a determined smile. "And by the stars, if we can do that, we can do anything as a team!"

Kaoru smiled. "That's our Airi. Always optimistic."

Airi grinned cheekily, giggling a bit.

Within the Kingdom, Eclipse was sitting in his throne, thinking of what the next move should be.

Hydra walked into the room, carrying his book. "My Lord, might I suggest that we summon a Kurohoshi ourselves? It could be a good way to let the Pretty Cure know about your power."

Eclipse thought it over. "Perhaps. The others have failed already, Lupus and Cetus twice over."

Hydra nodded slightly. "My point exactly, my lord. We can't keep failing."

Eclipse stood up and looked at him. "Then let us show these foolish heroes who they're dealing with."

Back on Earth, the team walked together, heading to the library.

"So my suggestion is to look up the latest unusual sightings of meteors and whatever else there has been happening," Harumi told them.

Kaoru nodded. "Makes sense. Who knows what could be around there?"

Airi wasn't listening as she was looking at a couple of girls chatting away.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, yeah! Looks like Cure Virgo is getting her group together nicely!"

Airi smiled brightly and chuckled a little bit before running to catch up with her team.

Up above the town, Eclipse and Hydra appeared, looking down at the city silently.

Hydra adjusted his glasses and scoffed lightly. "Humans truly are quite inferior to us." He looked at Eclipse. "I don't mean any offense, my Lord, but I don't see any potential for your former species."

Eclipse closed his eyes. "No offense taken, Hydra. Just as many people are filled with hope, despair reaches their souls in the same way."

Hydra nodded and made a dark magenta mist appear. "And when we accomplish the ultimate goal for Black Hole, then everyone will bow to us."

Eclipse nodded, smirking lightly. "Everyone will bow."

_Eye-catch: Airi, Harumi, Kaoru, Tsukasa, and Orion are seen spinning around as Lepus and Vulpeculos jump by their feet before the heroes change into their respective forms._

Inside the library, the group was looking up different books for what they needed. Harumi was in the history section with Lepus, Kaoru with Vulpeculos in the science section, Tsukasa and Orion were looking through the newspapers, but as for Airi, she was watching some of her classmates talk about the Pretty Cure and their male ally.

"I heard they've got a male warrior on their team!"

"So cool! I saw him in action and he is the dreamiest guy ever!"

"Do you think he's single?"

"Maybe he has a crush on someone on his team!"

Airi blinked slightly as she looked away. Now that she thought about it more, it did seem like Orion was closer to Tsukasa than any of them, even the fairy siblings. Maybe at some point, he had a crush on her before the attack and that's still going on? She didn't know, but it was definitely a good mystery for herself to solve.

She blinked and looked around when she saw Tsukasa waving her over, going to her. "What's up?"

Tsukasa pointed to a newspaper article about the strange meteor shower the previous night. "I think we hit the jackpot. It wasn't just nine meteors, but a few more followed afterward. Maybe Constellation Crystals emitting power from their falling star trails."

"Constellation Crystals?" Airi blinked in confusion.

Orion nodded. "They have power much like the Zodiac Crystals. In fact, I think one of the Crystals was made to be an in-between. Ophiucus, most likely."

"Most likely, yes." Harumi set a book on astrology down. "In olden days, Ophiucus had been dubbed the Thirteenth Constellation when people believed there were thirteen months in the year."

Tsukasa nodded. "Makes sense. The Ophiucus Crystal must have remained a partial Zodiac Crystal since then. And with twice the power as the other Crystals, someone would have to be very mentally ready to accept its responsibility."

Airi nodded and smiled. "Wonder what'll happen when we gather the other Crystals?"

Lepus ran over to them. "Worry about it later! We got a big problem!"

Vulpeculos caught up as well. "Eclipse and Hydros have a Kurohoshi on the loose!"

Tsukasa jolted in shock. "Eclipse too?!"

Kaoru looked at the group. "Come on!" She led the team out to the site.

The Kurohoshi attacking people looked like a beatbox on arms and legs. **"Kuro Yo!" **It shot out soundwaves that knocked people off their feet.

The girls arrived with their allies as they saw the damage.

Harumi frowned as she saw the Kurohoshi. "Almost as bad as me being turned into a Kurohoshi." She gritted her teeth.

"We can't let these guys win!" Kaoru growled.

"For the Earth and the Milky Way Kingdom..." Tsukasa said bravely.

"We'll always fight!" Orion shouted.

Airi looked at the group. "Let's go!"

Orion and the girls nodded. "Yeah!"

(Cue Color Charge Instrumental)

"Zodiac Wand! Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!" The quartet of girls transformed in their respective ways before posing.

"The virgin's pure heart! Cure Virgo!"

"The lion's pride! Cure Leo!"

"The water bearer's tranquility! Cure Aquarius!"

"The bull's courage! Cure Taurus!"

The quartet clapped their hands in unison, spinning around together. "Saviors of Earth's Hope!" They jumped apart and landed before they posed as one team. "Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure!"

(End Instrumental)

The team of heroes jumped up and tried kicking the Kurohoshi, but it stopped them and knocked them back.

Virgo grunted as she landed, glaring up at the monstrosity in front of her.

**"Yo!"** It shot off a sound wave assault at her.

She blocked it with her shield, straining with the effort.

Leo ran forward and took a deep breath before letting out a loud roar, causing the waves to be disrupted by more sound waves and knocking the Kurohoshi off balance.

Taurus took her turn and head-butted the Kurohoshi, sending it back as Aquarius made a wall to knock it down from its flight

The Kurohoshi got up again and let off a massive bass drop that sent them flying back.

Hydra watched the group as he made notes appear in his book. "Interesting. Alone, they have their own strength, but in a combined effort, their powers increase tenfold."

Eclipse remained silent as he observed the group, his focus mainly on Virgo.

Virgo backflipped and landed, holding her arm in pain. "This isn't going anywhere!"

Aquarius landed by her and looked for a weak point within the Kurohoshi's attacks, noting how it fought. "I see!" She looked to their masculine ally. "Orion! The steps it takes! It's like it's dancing!"

Orion looked and smiled. "Alright! In that case...!" He took Aquarius's hand and they charged forward, timing the dancing and waiting for the right moment.

They got it once it turned to them and swung its fist down. **"Kuro!"**

"One, two!" They jumped up together and flew down, striking the Kurohoshi with a dual punch attack, knocking it off balance and sending it to the ground.

Hydra watched in curiosity. "So Cure Aquarius is the smartest of the group. A handy weakness to exploit later." He wrote it down in the notes.

The duo landed as Orion nodded to her. "Go for it, Aquarius!"

Aquarius nodded. "Yeah!"

Her star shone brightly as she gathered a bunch of water into her hands. "Pretty Cure!" She formed a harp with her water and strummed it, a soothing tune coming from the strings. "Aquarius Tranquil Pulsar!" She made a blue wave fly at the Kurohoshi and envelope it in blue light.

**"Yo Beautiful…"** The Kurohoshi exploded into blue smoke and the purified star was revealed, flying back to its owner and returning to him as he woke up.

Hydra closed his book up and adjusted his glasses. "Well, I think that's enough for today. Let us go, Lord Eclipse." The two villains teleported away as the area was magically repaired in soft light.

Back in their civvies, the team was standing by a railing and talking together, Harumi seeming pensive. "It's odd... I know I've seen Eclipse from somewhere before..."

Airi nodded. "Me too. But where from...?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Maybe he was a passerby at one point and you girls didn't notice."

The brunette shook her head. "Mm-mm. He looked more familiar to me than usual. I just don't know why..."

The girls looked at each other, clearly knowing that Airi was gonna be dead-set on solving this mystery.

Meanwhile within the Milky Way Kingdom, Eclipse was resting on his throne, looking at his reflection in a mirror and seemingly talking to himself. "I understand, but if Cure Virgo does purify me..."

A deeper voice responded to him, dark purple eyes glowing from inside the mirror. **_"If she does, she will have reason to have despair in her heart as she will know who has been controlled by the enemy all this time. You know as well as I that with you being from the Milky Way Kingdom, she will be allowed here soon because of her heritage. No matter what, we must not stop in our goal of worldwide despair. DARK MATTER PREVAILS!"_** The room shook with a thunderous echo.

Eclipse bowed his head and looked up, the light in his eyes seemingly faded. "Dark Matter prevails."

(Cue End Theme: Go Zodiacs! Let's Pretty Cure!)

_Preview:_

Airi: By the stars, publicity is big news for us!

Harumi: But there's a chance of our identities being exposed.

Tsukasa: If people knew who we really were...

Kaoru: Let's have the reporter join the Pretty Cure Club then!

Everyone: EH?!

_Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure! Big Scoop! Who are our heroes? By the stars, this will be epic!_

(Switch to epic music)

_This holiday..._

Airi: I don't know how we're all gonna be able to win!

_Get ready for the adventure..._

Gentaro: I won't see my friends cry!

_...of a lifetime!_

Lucky: We'll fight as one team!

_Kamen Rider Fourze!_

Gentaro: I'm the guy who's gonna befriend all heroes!

_Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger!_

Lucky: We're the ultimate saviors!

_Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure!_

Tsukasa: We're the Ryuuseizaka stars!

_Super Hero All-Stars: Space's Ultimate Friendship and Hope!_

Airi: By the stars, this is huge!

* * *

Galaxy: Ugh! FINALLY, I got this chapter finished! But yeah, I do plan on starting the crossover sometime before Christmas, but it gets super stressful for me during this time of year, so... (claps hands together and bows) Please bear with me and as always, I hope you read and review!


	7. Big Scoop! Who are Our Heroes?

Ugh... off the movie and onto the show itself again. I'm really glad to be finished with the whole of Super Hero All-Stars because I'm not the best at it as you all could probably see. (chuckles nervously) Though if y'all _do_ have good ideas for the Zodiac Senshi movie, let me know, okay? I'm _dying_ to hear your suggestions! But anyway, back to the series actual in which a journalist tries to uncover the group's identity. Sounds about typical, but Kaoru is better than that, right? Well, let's see! (draws a camera out and snaps a picture, the flash bringing out the Disclaimers)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Pretty Cure, as all the rights go exclusively to Toei for that brand. This is a fanmade series for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Within the darkened Milky Way Kingdom, Eclipse was thinking over the Cure's latest victory against the joint operation of his group and Foundation X. "Hmm... Even if the girls had themselves, they still believed in friendship and hope... Frustrating, yet definitely intriguing..." (A/N: For those of you who don't understand this opening bit, read Super Hero All-Stars: Space's Ultimate Friendship and Hope)

Hydra had taken some notes on the battle as well and was looking through them silently, his curiosity being stimulated by the observations.

Lacerta walked in and saw both of them in deep thought, tilting her head. "Hm? Could it be that you two are actually planning?"

The magenta-colored individual looked up at her, scoffing lightly. "Well, since our previous battles have been going about the same as any thus far, I thought it might be a good idea to study some features of what makes the Cures tick. Their strengths and weaknesses, so to speak."

She scoffed lightly as she listened. "Strategy is good and everything, but sometimes you need a more subtle approach to beating your enemies, much like my illusions and camouflage. I might not be a chameleon, but I am good at deception."

Hydra suddenly started to think, getting an idea. "Deception..." He smiled and nodded, tossing a Kurohoshi card to her.

She caught it out of surprise, looking at Hydra in confusion. "What's this about?"

He looked at her and closed his journal. "I think infiltrating the girls' school would be a good use of your abilities. You could be their ally, their friend, but also report to us. Sort of like a double agent, per se."

She smiled, understanding the gist of what he was saying. "I see. Well then, allow me to be on my way." She teleported away in her usual fashion.

_(Cue theme: 3-2-1! Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure)_

_3, 2, 1, let's blast off!_

_Let's-la-soar into the sky!_

_Straight into the cosmos_

_Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!_

_When you look at the stars,_

_What do you see?_

_Will there be a sign of hope_

_Or a sign of despair?_

_Even if we're stuck within a pinch_

_(Stuck within a pinch)_

_Keep your hope alive!_

_It's time to go go go!_

_Fire your ignition!_

_Race up to the stars!_

_Grant us the strength of the constellations!_

_With our hearts burning_

_We will fight on!_

_All of our hopes are one!_

_(Go-go-go!)_

_3, 2, 1, let's blast off!_

_Let's-la-soar into the sky!_

_Straight into the cosmos_

_Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!_

_Chapter 7: Big Scoop! Who are our heroes?_

At Ryuuseizaka, the heroines and allies were chatting together, speaking about their latest victory.

"Smile, everyone!" A male voice suddenly caught the team off guard as they looked over and were met by a bright light, yelping in surprise.

Airi shook her head, recovering quickly as she looked at who had spoken before smiling brightly. "Oh, Michiko!"

The boy standing in front of her, Michiko Masuko, was grinning brightly, his brown eyes shining through a pair of round spectacles. he sat down next to her, his uniform looking as sharp as a blade as his short brown hair floated in the wind. "It's been a while, Hoshinako-senpai! Seen anything exciting as of late?"

Airi shook her head. "Can't say I have. Why do you ask?"

Michiko chuckled lightly as he adjusted his glasses. "Well, I just caught a whiff of a fantastic story circling around town! You know those monsters that everyone has been seeing, yet the ones who were victims don't remember what had happened?"

Harumi froze up, remembering that she had been the very first victim of the Kurohoshi attacks.

Kaoru saw her freeze up and quickly covered for her. "Oh, uh, what do you mean by that, Masuko-san?"

Michiko looked at Kaoru with eager eyes. "Well, I've been asking around about the incidents, and each time I've heard the same thing from witnesses all around: A group of pretty soldiers fighting off those giant monsters and protecting everyone! I mean, this is the scoop of the century! Can you believe it?!"

Kaoru nodded, continuing to cover for the group. "You know, if you're such a fan of these girls, I think I know just which club you should join to support them: The Pretty Cure Club. Airi's the president, and since opening it up, we've already gained over a dozen other members. Some publicity for the girls might be good too."

Michiko chuckled lightly. "Oh, I'm not just going to support them, I'm gonna reveal who they are outside of their uniforms so others can support them too!" He chuckled brightly. "This is gonna be awesome!" He jumped up and dashed away quickly, leaving seven very stunned individuals watching him go.

Tsukasa gained a tick mark on her forehead as she jerkily turned to Kaoru and took a deep breath. "Kaoru, I know you're trying to help and keep our secret safe." She smiled sincerely before she got angry and towered over her comically, her face resembling a pissed off shark. "_BUT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, INVITING HIM TO JOIN THE CLUB?!"_

The other five backed away fearfully, speaking in unison. "Definitely a ticked off princess!"

Kaoru rubbed her ears slightly. "Ah, come on! I figured if Michiko joined the club to support us, maybe there'd be a good amount of publicity in order to keep hope alive within the townsfolk themselves!"

Tsukasa huffed angrily, puffs of steam coming out of her nose. "Yes, but he also said he wanted to quote-unquote 'reveal who they are outside of their uniforms'! What good is _that_ gonna do when one of the generals attack, huh?!"

Airi blinked in bemusement. "Uhh... That s a good point. My mom already lost my dad. I don't think she'd want to lose me too."

Kaoru groaned lightly. "Alright, alright. I'll tone down the Pretty Cure talk around him. Yeesh."

Harumi frowned worriedly, looking at Airi. "Airi, I was the first victim before I became a Pretty Cure. Do you think he'll question me?"

Airi looked at her with a concerned expression. "I don't know, but I will try to keep you safe."

Harumi nodded with a smile. "Thanks." She looked over at Michiko, frowning silently as she saw him darting around like a squirrel.

_Eye-catch: Airi, Harumi, Kaoru, Tsukasa, and Orion are seen spinning around as Lepus and Vulpeculos jump by their feet before the four heroes change into their respective forms._

Later that day, the girls were in the club room setting everything up for the meeting.

"Everyone!" A flash caught their attention as they saw Michiko in the doorway, looking around at everything. "Whoa, this looks awesome! Reminiscent of everything the Pretty Cure stands for and their theme!"

Airi smiled at him. "Thanks, Michiko! Tsukasa and the others had been helping me set it up since we started the club!"

He smiled back before noticing Harumi behind Kaoru. "Oh, that reminds me! I never got to interview Aoki-san!"

Harumi took a deep breath to calm her frozen-over state before she smiled kindly at him. "Okay, Masuko-san. The meeting doesn't start for another hour at least, so I can answer whatever questions you may have." She pulled out some seats for the two of them and sat down in one while he sat down in the other, pulling out his recorder.

Orion leaned towards Kaoru and whispered quietly to her. "Still think it was a good idea to invite him?"

Kaoru nodded and whispered back. "Of course it was! I know Michiko better than you, Tsukasa, or the fairies and he is not one to unleash trouble when he sees fit!"

Michiko started asking Harumi questions about what had happened before and after she became a victim, and she explained quite a bit of what had happened, leaving out the identities of the now five-hero team.

Orion and Tsukasa were surprised at how well Harumi was taking everything, even the fairies peeked out from behind the two to watch the interview.

Airi and Kaoru simply smiled as they watch Harumi cover for them at every twist and turn: The trio of girls had been friends for so long that they knew Harumi was the best person to lie for them if anything would ever happen.

Michiko soon wrapped up his interview and nodded to Harumi in gratitude. "Thank you, Aoki-san. Hopefully, this will bring me a little closer to my big scoop."

Harumi smiled at him. "Glad I could help, Masuko-san."

He got up and walked out of the room, waving to the team as they waved back before he walked around the corridors of the school, sighing softly as he walked outside. "Well, I certainly didn't learn their identities, but that doesn't mean I should just give up, right? A good reporter, journalist, or anyone in that field is always motivated, no matter what the odds! I will learn who you are, Pretty Cure!"

Suddenly, he heard a female voice behind him. "Oh, interested in learning about the identities of the Cures, are we?"

He spun around and saw Lacerta standing there with a broad smile on her face as he jumped back in surprise. "Ah! You're that lizard lady Harumi-san told me about!"

Lacerta made a weirded out face at that. "Lizard lady? Never heard people call me that before." She pulled out a card and looked at Michiko's Crystal Star, noticing a small amount of despair in one corner. "Oh? Seems you're having a bit of despair despite your determination. I will admit that determination is good, but it's not enough all the time. Working from the depths of your despair is better than just using your determination to push it aside."

He made a face at that last line. "What could you possibly know about that?"

She smirked lightly and held up the card. "Let me show you." She flung it at him and it stuck on his chest, causing him to scream as his Star was filled with despair.

"Let your heart be filled with despair! Go, Kurohoshi!" She flung out her hand in a flamboyant fashion and a black aura surrounded Michiko, pulling his Crystal Star out of his body and transforming it into a black camera-shaped monster, red eyes opening below the black star which was now upside down. **"KUROHOSHI!"**

In the classroom, Lepus's ears twitched. "Kurohoshi attack!"

The others looked up and ran to the courtyard, seeing the Kurohoshi flash its light and turn people to stone.

"A camera? Don't tell me...!" Airi was surprised by the Kurohoshi.

Kaoru saw the prone Michiko's body laying on the ground. "No way... Michiko...?"

Harumi frowned as she looked at Michiko's body before glaring up at Lacerta. "How dare you! Using Masuko-san's despair to your pleasure... turning him into a monster..."

Kaoru glared with her friend. "Something like that is..."

The two spoke in unison. "Definitely unforgivable!" They pulled out their Zodiac Wands, as did Airi and Tsukasa while Orion got his transformation ready.

(Cue Color Charge Instrumental)

"Zodiac Wand! Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!" The quartet of girls transformed in their respective ways before posing.

"The virgin's pure heart! Cure Virgo!"

"The lion's pride! Cure Leo!"

"The water bearer's tranquility! Cure Aquarius!"

"The bull's strength! Cure Taurus!"

The quartet clapped their hands in unison, spinning around together. "Saviors of Earth's Hope!" They jumped apart and landed before they posed as one team. "Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure!"

(End Instrumental, cue Tuxedo Kamen style music)

Orion placed the petal of a rose to his lips, seeming to kiss it before he flicked it away, his body becoming covered in a starry void as he floated upwards.

His torso was surrounded by a group of stars that exploded into mini fireworks style and pinged his navy blue and amethyst suit into place before doing the same thing with his boots.

He snapped his fingers as white gloves appeared on his hands and a few rose petals flew past, his face showing with a silver visor over his eyes and his hair now being white.

He twirled around slightly and threw his arm out to the side, a black cape appearing on him as the background changed into one with a rose behind him.

(End music)

The five landed in front of the Kurohoshi, staring bravely up at it.

**"KURO!"** It punched at them, leaving a dark crater where it almost hit them before they jumped up to evade it.

Virgo flew around the area, holding Taurus and Orion on her wings and positioning herself over it. "GO!"

The duo jumped off and flew down at the monster, aiming for where its lens would be, but it blocked and knocked them aside like flies.

**"SAY CHEESE!" **It flashed its light at them and turned them into statues before they even hit the ground, causing them to fall with heavy thunks.

"Taurus! Orion!" Virgo looked in shock.

"No way!" Leo was stunned.

Aquarius frowned silently. "It can freeze their opponents by taking pictures?"

The Yellow and Blue Cures were so distracted that they didn't notice the Kurohoshi coming up behind them until they saw the shadow and looked behind themselves.

**"SAY CHEESE."** It poised its hand on the button and pressed it.

Both girls braced themselves to become statues but didn't feel anything. "Oh?" "Huh?" They looked up to see a frozen Virgo, who had defended them just in time by sacrificing herself. "VIRGO!"

Lacerta laughed from above, looking at the girls. "Three heroes down two to go. Oh, how will I ever prevent them from stopping me?" She laughed mirthlessly.

Leo growled angrily as her fists lit up in flames. "Why you ungrateful little faux alligator PURSE!" She jumped up and roared as she punched the Kurohoshi back.

Aquarius flew up on her water stream, equally as angry. "First you turn Michiko into a Kurohoshi and then you turn our friends into statues!" She kicked the monster in the face, joining Leo in jumping sky high. "That is something...!"

"We definitely won't...!" Leo continued as they joined hands.

"EVER FORGIVE!" The duo chimed together as they flew down.

**"Kuro..." **The Kurohoshi got up and looked at them, its eyes widening. **"Kuro!"**

"DOUBLE PRETTY CURE DRILL PUNCH!" The girls spun around and rammed into the Kurohoshi, breaking its flasher and lens as they backflipped to the ground and nodded to each other.

The star on Leo's chest lit up with fire as she stood ready. "Pretty Cure!" She made a fireball in her hands and sent it up before jumping after it. "Leo Burning Spike!" She spiked the fireball like a volleyball and sent it flying down to strike the Kurohoshi with a yellow light.

Aquarius's star shone brightly as she gathered a bunch of water into her hands. "Pretty Cure!" She formed a harp with her water and strummed it, a soothing tune coming from the strings. "Aquarius Tranquil Pulsar!" She made a blue wave fly at the Kurohoshi and envelope it in a blue light that mixed with the yellow light quite well.

**"Beautiful…"** The Kurohoshi exploded in yellow and blue smoke and the purified star was revealed, flying back to Michiko and returning to him as he woke up.

Lacerta scoffed lightly as she looked at them. "Maybe you two aren't _that_ incompetent. I guess I'll have to watch myself around a duo like yourselves." She teleported away as the courtyard was restored to normal, including the frozen people.

Virgo relaxed as she looked at the other girls with a smile. "Leo! Aquarius!" She ran to join them with Taurus, Orion, and the fairies following her. "By the stars, I can't believe you two actually beat the Kurohoshi all by yourselves!"

Michiko moaned softly as he tried sitting up.

"Ah! Michiko-san!" Virgo ran over to help him up, as did the others. "Are you okay, Michiko-san?"

Michiko nodded a little before he got a good look at his rescuers. "Pretty... Cure?"

Aquarius nodded as she smiled serenely. "You should never give up on a good story, Masuko-san. Who knows what it could bring to the table?"

Leo nodded. "Yep. And even though we don't usually hang around for long, just know we're always there to protect everyone's hope."

Virgo and the others nodded at those words.

Michiko thought it over before nodding with a kind smile as well. "Thanks, everyone. Even if I don't know who you are, I'll still be supporting you wherever I can, finding Crystals for you or cheering you on as you fight the bad guys."

The team smiled at those words, grateful to have another ally on their side.

Not a few feet away from the group, Lacerta was watching them with a restrained expression. "Hmph. They truly don't know about anything. Well, I suppose it's time I..." She changed her appearance to become a fifteen-year-old girl with dark green hair that reached down to her lower back, green luminous eyes reminiscent of a cat, slightly pale skin, and a uniform similar to the other girls, but with a green ascot instead of the traditional tie. "... educate them a little bit."

(Cue End Theme: Go Zodiacs! Let's Pretty Cure!)

_Preview:_

Airi: That's great that you want to fit in more, Orion!

Tsukasa: Yes, but I worry about that boy's group...

Kaoru: What?! They're making him choose between us and them?!

Harumi: He has to decide his own loyalties.

Orion: Uhhh...

_Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure! Test of Loyalty! Orion's Choice! By the stars, this will be epic!_

* * *

(stares in shock) Wow. Uh... that just happened. I got a chapter done in an entire day. Usually, it takes a couple of weeks for one chapter. I guess all that pent up imagination really came out today due to being quarantined because of the Coronavirus. That's... actually a little depressing. I'm, uh... just... gonna go get some chocolate milk... read and review, guys...


	8. Test of Loyalty! Orion's Choice!

Okay, I got one chapter done quickly so far. Maybe I can get two done in one week? Might as well try, right? So here goes! (turns on Pretty Cure music for motivation and starts typing as the Disclaimers come in)

_Disclaimers: I don't own Pretty Cure, as all the rights go exclusively to Toei for that brand. This is a fanmade series for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Orion woke up from his dream in a heavy sweat, groaning slightly as he sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Ah man... that dream again..." He had been dreaming about the takeover for quite a while since he and Tsukasa had escaped, and every time he had that dream, he always heard Eclipse say one line to him.

_"You'll never fit in, you rookie... Not in the kingdom, and not anywhere else..."_

He shook his head, sighing in annoyance. "Idiot. But... maybe he's right... I have been an orphan for a lot of my life, and I never fit in anywhere, so... what would've changed in the end...?"

Tsukasa rolled over and looked at him from her bed. "You know, Orion, if you're still worried about the whole issue with Eclipse's words, maybe tomorrow at school we can find a good club for you."

He looked at her. "You're sure that's a good idea?"

She nodded. "I can't let you be alone with just us forever. You might get a little bored of us after a while."

He nodded slightly, grateful that she was willing to at least help.

_(Cue theme: 3-2-1! Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure)_

_3, 2, 1, let's blast off!_

_Let's-la-soar into the sky!_

_Straight into the cosmos_

_Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!_

_When you look at the stars,_

_What do you see?_

_Will there be a sign of hope_

_Or a sign of despair?_

_Even if we're stuck within a pinch_

_(Stuck within a pinch)_

_Keep your hope alive!_

_It's time to go go go!_

_Fire your ignition!_

_Race up to the stars!_

_Grant us the strength of the constellations!_

_With our hearts burning_

_We will fight on!_

_All of our hopes are one!_

_(Go-go-go!)_

_3, 2, 1, let's blast off!_

_Let's-la-soar into the sky!_

_Straight into the cosmos_

_Zodiac Warrior Pretty Cure!_

_Episode 8: Test of Loyalty! Orion's Choice!_

The next morning, Orion and Tsukasa looked through the list of boys clubs that he could join.

"Soccer sounds good. I remember you playing soccer with me all the time when we were little." She mentioned to him.

He nodded and looked through the clubs more, seeing another one. "Knights of Ryuuseizaka, Dedicated to helping to keep our school safe." He looked at her. "What do you think?"

She smiled a little bit. "Sounds about right for you."

He decided to head off to the club to check it out, leaving Tsukasa to watch him worriedly.

Once he arrived, he looked at the flier and saw that the room number was correct before he knocked on the door.

An older boy with messy blonde hair opened the door and looked at Orion. "New recruit, huh?"

Orion nodded with a smile. "Yes, sir. I'm Orion Gingasei."

"Hayate Kishida at your service." Hayate shook the younger man's hand with a proud smile before ushering him inside the room.

Orion looked around, seeing a few more boys in the room: One who had black glasses and a calm expression on his face, one with a tough look in his eyes, and one who seemed to be more of a skilled swordsman due to his bandana.

Hayate walked over to the trio before looking at Orion. "Orion, meet the rest of the group, Sakushi Ichimoto, our main diplomat." He motioned to the boy with the glasses."

Sakushi tipped his glasses in a greeting. "Hello."

Hayate continued on, "Arashi Kashinda, who fights with his fists rather than his brains." He looked at the boy in question. "No offense."

Arashi shrugged. "None taken."

Hayate turned to the last boy. "And Makoto Kagemushi, a trained samurai due to his father's influence."

Makoto only gave a single nod in response.

Orion smiled at them. "Nice to meet you all. I hope we get along well." If only he knew what would happen...

In the Milky Way Kingdom, Lupus had taken notice of Lacerta's leave. "Where's Lacerta?"

Hydra walked over to him. "She's taking the necessary steps to prepare for her infiltration into the heroes' inner circle. Perhaps you could assist her a bit by distracting the Cures with a monster." He passed a Kurohoshi card over to him.

Lupus took the card and nodded. "I'll do what has to be done." He teleported away quickly, leaving Hydra to his thoughts.

Said scientist of the group pulled out a phone that he opened up and used to dial a number, patiently waiting as the tone went off.

A voice spoke up on the other line after three rings: _"What's this about, Hydra?"_

Hydra smirked lightly. "Relax, Cerberus. I think quite soon we'll need some of your... power to assist in Dark Matter's plan."

Meanwhile, with the four Cures and the fairies, Tsukasa was showing some concern over Orion's newest friends already.

Airi noticed her look and turned to her. "What's wrong, Tsukasa?"

The ravenette looked at her brunette friend and sighed. "It's nothing. But I guess I get worried about Orion's new friends. They don't sound like true knights to me. If anything, they sound like a bunch of numbskulls pretending to be real knights."

Harumi smiled at Tsukasa. "That's not completely true. I've known some of them to use their strengths to their advantage."

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "It's just Hayate you gotta worry about. He's been known to be disloyal to even the new recruits."

Tsukasa frowned more, not liking the sound of Kaoru's tone.

Meanwhile the boys were sharing a laugh, enjoying their time together.

Orion glanced at the girls from time to time, seeming to be kinda conflicted with his decision to join the group.

Arashi seemed to notice that and he tapped Orion's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about them. They're just girls. They can't do anything us guys can do."

Orion looked at him and frowned. "That doesn't seem very knightly."

Makoto shrugged a bit. "That's just part of the process, dude. Sometimes you gotta break away the weak links."

Orion grunted slightly. "They are not weak links!"

Hayate narrowed his eyes. "Might wanna watch yourself if you don't wanna get kicked out of our club."

Orion froze slightly. "T... that's not what I meant!!!"

Sakushi grabbed the two of them. "Easy now. Let's try not to fight, okay?"

Hayate scoffed and pulled away, hiding a frown.

Orion sighed softly, thinking to himself. _'Maybe joining this club was a mistake...'_

_Eye-catch: Airi, Harumi, Kaoru, Tsukasa, and Orion are seen spinning around as Lepus and Vulpeculos jump by their feet before the five heroes change into their respective forms._

Near the soccer field, Lupus leaned against the light post closest to the goalie net. "Hmph. Humans have no sense of loyalty whatsoever." He looked at the card in his hand, seeing the goalie looking a little depressed due to his lack of confidence in his team's abilities. "Maybe this won't be too bad." He held the card up and flicked it at the goalie, who's Crystal Star filled completely with despair.

Lupus smirked and ran a finger along the brim of his hat. "Let your heart be filled with despair! Go, Kurohoshi!" He flung out his hand and a black aura surrounded the goalie, pulling his Crystal Star out of his body and transforming it into a black soccer-ball-shaped monster, red eyes opening below the black star which was now upside down. **"KUROHOSHI!"**

Vulpeculos picked up the disturbance, his tail turning puffy. "A Kurohoshi!"

Lepus sensed it as well. "The soccer field!"

Airi looked at the girls and nodded as they ran outside and pulled out their wands.

(Cue Color Charge Instrumental)

"Zodiac Wand! Pretty Cure, Let's Blast Off!" The quartet of girls transformed in their respective ways before posing.

"The virgin's pure heart! Cure Virgo!"

"The lion's pride! Cure Leo!"

"The water bearer's tranquility! Cure Aquarius!"

"The bull's strength! Cure Taurus!"

The quartet clapped their hands in unison, spinning around together. "Saviors of Earth's Hope!" They jumped apart and landed before they posed as one team. "Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure!"

(End Instrumental)

Virgo drop-kicked the Kurohoshi with a war cry but bounced off it just as quickly. "Aah!"

Taurus caught her teammate as Aquarius and Leo jumped up together.

"Double Pretty Cure Kick!" They ax-kicked the Kurohoshi, but it knocked them aside like nothing.

Lupus chuckled lightly as he watched the action. "Too bad your male warrior isn't here. He's about as useful as his girls anyway."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Virgo flew at the wolf boy and started fighting him, both of them evenly matched.

Taurus decided to try her move against the ball-like Kurohoshi. "Taurus Rampage!" She charged forward with a lavender aura around her and head-butted the monster, knocking it back a bit before it recovered.

**"KURO!"** It started shooting soccer balls at the girls.

"Watch it!" Leo shouted, causing the alerted girls to go to defensive maneuvers to evade the projectiles.

Back in the school, Orion saw what was going on through the window. "Crap! I gotta go help them!" He started towards the door.

"Is that so?" Orion stopped when he heard Hayate's voice and looked at the blonde boy in confusion.

Hayate got up and looked at Orion. "You're just going to abandon your new friends and fight with those Pretty Cure girls?"

Orion grunted. "They're my friends too, you jerk!"

Sakushi got up. "Now, now. Let's keep our cool here-" He was interrupted by Hayate, who started pacing around Orion.

"Sure you might have loyalties, as all of us Knights do. Sakushi has his loyalties, Arashi and Makoto do as well. But what about you?" He got in front of Orion and narrowed his eyes. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

Orion's eyes widened as he remembered a moment from his childhood when Tsukasa had said the exact same thing to him.

_"Orion," Tsukasa looked at Orion with curious eyes, "where would your loyalties lie if you had the choice?"_

Orion blinked lightly as he nodded solemnly. "I finally understand."

Hayate started smirking, thinking he had won but stopped when he heard Orion's next words.

"Loyalty can be a two-way bridge, sometimes to one person or place and sometimes to another. But in either respect, you should show loyalty and protect those who need you." He looked up bravely. "And my _true_ friends need me now!" He pushed past Hayate and ran down the hall, disappearing around the corner,

Hayate stood silently, stunned by those words.

Orion made it to the field and pulled out a rose petal. "Showtime!"

(Cue Tuxedo Kamen style music)

Orion placed the petal of a rose to his lips, seeming to kiss it before he flicked it away, his body becoming covered in a starry void as he floated upwards.

His torso was surrounded by a group of stars that exploded into mini fireworks style and pinged his navy blue and amethyst suit into place before doing the same thing with his boots.

He snapped his fingers as white gloves appeared on his hands and a few rose petals flew past, his face showing with a silver visor over his eyes and his hair now being white.

He twirled around slightly and threw his arm out to the side, a black cape appearing on him as the background changed into one with a rose behind him.

(End music)

He dropped into action, kicking Lupus away from Virgo.

"Orion!" The blonde Cure smiled in relief, grateful to see her ally with them.

He smiled back at her, helping her up. "Are you okay, Virgo?"

She nodded. "Yup! Thank you!"

He nodded before rushing to help the other girls.

Taurus saw a ball flying directly at her once she turned around and it was too late to dodge, so she raised her arms to defend herself.

Orion slid in front of her and roundhouse kicked the ball back at the monster. "Haa!"

**"Kuro!"** It was stunned by the ball being shot back and got slammed back. **"KUROOO!"** It hit the ground hard.

Aquarius looked at the balls surrounding them and got an idea, looking at her yellow-clad teammate. "Leo!"

The Yellow Cure nodded, understanding immediately. "Okay! Leo Dynamite!" She used her sub attack to light some balls on fire and rocket them into the air.

"Aquarius Freezing!" Aquarius made the other balls into ice balls and sent them into the air before looking at the male member of the team. "Orion!"

"Leave it to me!" Orion jumped up and positioned himself. "Orion Dual Element Rapid Fire Kick!" He shot the balls at the villains like lightning.

"What the?!" Lupus dove out of the way, leaving the Kurohoshi to get pelted and burned and/or frozen.

Orion landed and looked at Taurus. "Princess!"

Taurus nodded to him. "Got it!"

Her star shone brightly as a lilac energy ball appeared. "Pretty Cure!" The ball took the shape of a bull as she made a finger gun with her hands. "Taurus Power Shoot!" She fired off the shot, the recoil making her arms fly up as her attack ran at the Kurohoshi, slamming into it and enveloping it in a violet light.

**"Beautiful..."** The Kurohoshi moaned with a calm expression on its face before exploding in a poof of lavender smoke, the purified star returning to the goalie as the damage was cleared up in a soft light.

Lupus scoffed a bit and disappeared from sight.

The quintet changed back and sighed in relief.

"Orion!" Hayate ran out to the field with his group as the young soldier and the girls looked at him. "You were right. Sometimes loyalties must be divided between others in order to do the right thing. I should have learned that a long time ago."

Orion smiled a bit. "At least you're willing to learn from your mistakes. Knights do make mistakes, but the best thing about it is that we learn from them all the time too."

Hayate chuckled lightly. "You know, you're good at soccer. The others and I are a part of the soccer team too, even if we're not needed for practice as much. Maybe... you could join us on the team?"

Orion was surprised by that as he looked at the others.

The girls gave their nods of approval before he looked at the other boys. "Sounds wonderful!"

Airi smiled a bit before she noticed a small glow from her pocket. "Eh?" She pulled her wand out and saw the soft glow. "Why is it glowing?"

Lepus flew up with a bright smile. "A Zodiac Crystal is in the area!"

The girls were surprised. "Eh?!"

_(Cue end music: Go Zodiacs! Let's Pretty Cure!)_

_Preview:_

Kaoru: Seriously?! A Zodiac Crystal?!

Harumi: And a new student as well. This is quite mysterious...

Airi: It's fine! I might ask the newbie to join us!

Tsukasa: Something tells me this'll be bad...

_Zodiac Senshi Pretty Cure! Search on! Find the Crystal! By the stars, this will be epic!!_

* * *

Well, whaddya know. Two chapters in one week. Not bad. I have a long way to go on this though, so as always, read and review, guys!


End file.
